


NORMAL Teen Sleepover

by Prurient



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Female Slash, Group Sex, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Princess Marco Diaz, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Smut, Submission, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prurient/pseuds/Prurient
Summary: It's only a week into summer break, and Star is BORED. She and Marco decide to throw a guy/girl sleepover so Star can learn about "normal teen" stuff. With Tom and Janna as guests, the sleepover turns out to be anything but "normal."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story is still being written! Check back for updates. Thanks for stopping by!***
> 
>  **Cheat Sheet:**  
>  * Chapter 1 - POV: Marco  
> * Chapter 2 - POV: Janna  
> * Chapter 3 - POV: Marco  
> * Chapter 4 - POV: Janna  
> * Chapter 5 - POV: Tom  
> * Chapter 6 - POV: Marco  
> * Chapter 7 - POV: Janna  
> * [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23299868) \- POV: Tom; Hookup(s): Janna/Tom  
> * Chapter 9 - POV: Marco  
> * Chapter 10 - POV: Janna  
> * Chapter 11 - POV: Tom  
> * Chapter 12 - POV: Janna  
> * Chapter 13 - POV: Marco  
> * [Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23339823) \- POV: Tom; Hookup(s): Janna/Tom  
> * [Chapter 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23439735) \- POV: Janna; Hookup(s): Janna/Star; Janna/Tom; Star/Tom; Marco/Star  
> * [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23617131) \- POV: Tom; Hookup(s): Janna/Star; Janna/Tom; Marco/Star  
> * Chapter 17 - POV: Marco  
> * [Chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23620803) \- POV: Janna; Hookup(s): Janna/Tom; Marco/Star  
> * Chapter 19 - POV: Marco; Marco(Tom)  
> * [Chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23826939) \- POV: Tom(Star); Hookup(s): Star(Marco)/Tom(Star)  
> * [Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/23927928) \- POV: Janna; Hookup(s): Janna/Marco(Tom)  
> * [Chapter 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/24319341) \- POV: Tom(Star); Hookup(s): Star(Marco)/Tom(Star)  
> * [Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/24346410) \- POV: Marco(Tom); Hookup(s): Janna/Marco(Tom)  
> * Chapter 24 - POV: Tom  
> * Chapter 25 - POV: Marco  
> * [Chapter 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/25034085) \- POV: Janna; Hookup(s): Janna/Marco  
> * Chapter 27 - POV: Tom  
> * [Chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/26650395) \- POV: Marco; Hookup(s): Janna/Marco/Tom/Star  
> * [ Chapter 29 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/28349550)\- POV: Janna; Hookup(s): Janna/Marco/Tom/Star  
> * Chapter 30 - POV: Tom  
> * [Chapter 31 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/29065593)\- POV: Marco; Hookup(s): Marco/Tom  
> * [Chapter 32 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10505310/chapters/29366709)\- POV: Tom; Hookup(s): Marco/Tom  
> * Chapter 33 - POV: Janna  
> 

"Ughhh Marco, I'm so BORED!!" Star exclaimed, shooting another burst of purple sparks into the ceiling above my bed, where she had flopped down dejectedly. 

"Hey, watch it!" I cried out, my voice cracking. "You almost hit my model airplane!" 

"Sorry Marco!!" Star replied remorsefully. "It's just that I thought summer break was going to be SO AWESOME, but it's only been a week and we've already done EVERYTHING on the list!" 

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was skeptical. The first thing Star had done as soon as school got out was to make a list of all the things she wanted us to do together that summer, scrawled with magic "FRIENDSHIP INK" on a scroll that had to be at least 10 feet long. "Let's take another look at the list, shall we?"

Without bothering to get up, Star waved her wand and melodramatically sighed "narwhal blast," and the list soared over to me, landing on my desk with a juicy plop. A little blue narwhal flopped across my desk and disappeared over the side, and I shook sparkly droplets off the list with a slight shudder. 

"Okay then!" I said, scanning the list, which did seem to have quite a few items crossed off. "Form official Love Sentence fan club... find wife for the tomcat that lives behind Stop & Slurp... hotdog eating contest... build giant igloo for dance party - yadda yadda yadda - wow, we HAVE done a lot this week!" 

Star groaned.

"Wait, hold on! Here's something we haven't done: 'NORMAL teen sleepover.' Why is "normal" capitalized?!" 

"Oh yeahhh!!" Star exclaimed, leaping up and beginning to jump up and down on my bed, her eyes sparkling, "How could I forget about that one?! Marco, you HAVE TO teach me about Earth sleepovers!! Remember when I first moved here, and I told you about sleepovers on Mewni, and you were like 'humans can't fly so that sounds really different from our sleepovers'?!? I've been so excited to learn what NORMAL TEENS do at sleepovers!" 

"Okay," I replied slowly, "but I've only had sleepovers with Alfonzo and Ferguson, I don't know what girls do at sleepovers." 

"Then we'll invite some!" Star replied, still grinning like a maniac. 

"A guy/girl sleepover?" I said, suddenly worried about Jackie seeing me in my goofy rocket-ship pajamas, "I don't know... I'm not even sure my parents would let me have girls over..." 

"Don't be SILLY," Star replied, dismissing my fears with a wave of her wand that popped out little pink rabbits - "they let ME stay here, and I'm a girl!!"

Before I had time to react, Star had bounded into my parents' room, and I could heard her voice loudly echoing down the hall - "Mrs. Diaz, can Marco and I have a NORMAL teen sleepover with our friends?? ... That is going to be SUPER, thanks!!!!" 

Racing back into my room, Star beamed, "she said yes! She and Mr. Diaz are going to visit your grandma this weekend, so they said have fun and please take out the trash! This is going to be SO! MUCH! FUN! I'm going to go invite everyone!" 

"Wait, Star -" I began, but she was gone again.

Oh well, I shrugged to myself. It was about time to buy some new pajamas anyway.

A faint blush spread across my cheeks as I wondered what Jackie wore to bed... Before I had time to give that idea the thought it deserved, I was called away by Star, who was yelling for me from her room. 

"Marco!" She yelled again, as I walked in. "Alfonzo is at math camp, Ferguson isn't allowed to go to a sleepover with girls, Jackie is visiting her Aunt, and Janna is on her way over." 

"Wait -" I said, "so who all's coming? Just Janna?? I thought it was a guy/girl sleepover, am I the only guy??"

"Oh..." Star seemed surprised. "Well, you could call Tom, he might want to come to the sleepover!" 

"WHAT?!" I burst out. "I am NOT inviting Tom here, to my house!"

"Aww, why not?" Star wheedled, "I thought you guys were becoming friends!"

"Ooh no," I said, shaking my head vehemently. "No way!"

"Marco, I would love to come to your sleepover," came booming from behind me. "But I thought humans couldn't fly? How many demon slaves will be needed to hoist everyone into the sky? I could send my team..."

I wheeled around in horror, and found myself face to face with Tom, smiling evilly out at me from Star's mirror. 

"Tom!" I cried out. "Uh, could you excuse us for a second?" 

Drawing the mirror curtains closed, I hissed at Star, "WHY did you have to say 'call Tom'?! And why do you leave this thing on??" 

"Aww, cmon Marco!!" Star whispered, "This is going to be fun!! Tom's not a bad guy when you give him a chance! I think his anger management coach has really helped him! Plus, it would be rude to disinvite him now..." 

I glared at Star, but I didn't want to hurt Tom's feelings, so I pulled the curtains open again and said brightly, "ha ha Tom, no demon slaves! This is an Earth sleepover - no demons necessary, thank you! Uh, except for you of course!"

"Very well," Tom replied, and I tried not to stare at his forked tongue as he spoke. "What time?" 

"Eight o'clock!" Star called out cheerfully from behind me. 

Gritting my teeth, I managed to add, "yep! Eight o'clock! Four hours from now! Well, see you then, bye!" 

"Great," I groaned, as the mirror went blank, "Just me, you, Janna, and Tom. Wonderful." 

"Don't worry Marco," Star said, grinning from ear to ear, and putting a hand on my arm reassuringly, "this sleepover is going to be really fun, I promise!! Hey, why don't you order us some Emilio's?" 

My spirits brightened a bit at the thought of that perfect mushroom pizza. "Okay!" I replied. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! 

Heading down the stairs, I passed Janna coming up. 

"Heyy Marco," she said in that deep voice of hers, and I squealed involuntarily as she gave me a hard slap, adding under her breath, "love that butt." 

Ugh, stupid Janna, always embarrassing me - blushing, I hurried out the front door, wondering if even a pizza as perfect as Emilio's could save this sleepover? 


	2. Chapter 2

***

"JANNA BANANA! I am SO excited about this SLEEP-OVA! So, tell me - what do human girls do at sleepovers?"

Star was staring at me conspiratorially, her face propped in her hands, her big blue eyes freakily wide and still, like a beautiful doll's. 

"Uhh..." I said slowly, picking at at my chipped black nail polish. 

I was about to tell her that sleepovers aren't normally my thing, that I'm more of a 'Friday night frog dissection' kind of girl, but Marco's adorably blushing face popped into my mind, and I had a much, much better idea.

"Remember that game Pony Head made us play?" I asked huskily. "Truth or Punishment? Humans have a game like that too, called Truth or Dare." 

"Really?" Star asked, screwing up her face quizzically, "Are you sure HUMANS play that game? Remember, this is an Earth sleepover - no Mewnian stuff!" 

"Oh yeah!" I said, thumping her bed for emphasis. "it's a REALLY important part of normal teen sleepovers." 

"Well... alright!" Star said. "How do you play?" 

"Oh, I'll teach you guys all the rules tonight," I said quickly. "Don't worry about that. The only rule you need to know now is that there's a gamemaster - that's me - and everyone has to do whatever the gamemaster says, no matter how WEIRD or UNCOMFORTABLE it might sound, and no matter how much Mar- I mean, anyone - might object." 

"OOOOooO, sounds FUN!" Star exclaimed, clapping her hands and grinning from ear to ear. 

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Okay," Star said, with a flick of her wand that whisked her hair into a bun and a pair of big glasses onto her nose. Another flick, and a green hedgehog in a party hat began taking notes on a hovering chalkboard, as Star ticked off on her fingers, "we have 1) pizza, and 2) Truth or Dare. What else do we need??" 

"Well," I said, as my second great idea took shape - "it wouldn't be a 'normal teen sleepover' without booze."

"Boobs?" Star whispered, wrinkling her nose, and pointing to her chest tentatively with the end of her wand. 

"Um, those too," I said, pushing her wand away, "but also BOOZE. You know - liquor?" 

"What's 'lick her'?" Star asked, totally serious. 

_Show you later_ , I thought, but instead said, "It's a drink that makes you feel good, sometimes act funny - cmon, Star, don't you have booze on Mewni?"

Star appeared to concentrate for a second, then brightening, said, "Ooh! Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about. We call it 'corn ale' though." 

"Okay," I said, trying to be patient, "yeah. Like corn ale. But stronger. My cousin can probably get us some vodka-"

"Like THIS?" Star interrupted with a grin, hopping off the bed. Twirling around and pointing her wand dramatically, she cried, "PLASTERED PIXIE PASSION POTION!"

A crackling blast of pink and green light shot out of the tip of her wand with a "WHOOSH," and a cauldron of sparkling pink liquid appeared in the center of her bedroom, sloshing a bit onto the carpet.

"Whoa," I said, looking longingly at Star's wand. 

"Yeah," Star said nonchalantly, chomping on the edge of her wand, "Pony Head and I used to make this for parties all the time, back on Mewni."

Leaning over the cauldron, I scooped up a taste - it was deliciously cold and refreshing, and definitely alcoholic. Kind of like cherry champagne with pop rocks. Reaching in to swipe another mouthful, I jumped as Glossaryck surfaced under my hand, then started doing a backstroke across the liquid's surface. 

"Ugh, get out of our booze, old man," I groaned, but Star broke in awkwardly, "HA! HA! Janna's just JOKING, Glossaryck, we aren't making BOOZE here." 

Swallowing a large mouthful, Glossaryck opined thoughtfully, "very nice..." Gulping again, he added, "Star, as a reward for your improved magical abilities, you may leave this cauldron here with me, and we will not speak of this again." 

"Thank you, Glossaryck!" Star called over her shoulder, as she pushed me towards the door. 

"What about our booze?!" I grumbled, digging in my heels. 

"Hush, I'll make more," Star hissed. "Have fun, Glossaryck! Bye bye now!" she called, pulling the door shut behind us. 

"Phew!" Star huffed, leaning against her closed bedroom door. "I forgot Glossaryck was home! Glad that's taken care of - now, let's go whip up another batch!"


	3. Chapter 3

***

Walking back home from Emilio's with two large mushroom pizzas, I felt my mood lifting. I hated to admit it, but it HAD been pretty fun hanging out with Tom the night of the Mackie Hand marathon, even if things had gotten weird at the end. And maybe Star was right - if he could get his anger under control, he probably wouldn't be such a bad guy to chill with. 

Trying to picture him at the sleepover was a little surreal, though - would he want to make prank calls and drink cinnamon hot chocolate like me and the guys usually did at our sleepovers? Hard to say what that dude was into - all that dark, gothic stuff, but also bunnies and Love Sentence?? He was an enigma. 

Suddenly an image of Janna popped into my head, confessing her favorite color was pink, not black. Ha! Why had I never seen it before?? He and Janna would probably get along GREAT - I shook my head to dismiss an unwelcome image of Janna as Tom's demon princess, dressed like Morticia in a tight, lowcut black ballgown, setting the school on fire. Yeah, they were definitely two of a kind. I couldn't wait to see where this was going.

Carefully balancing the pizza as I pulled open the front door, I was nearly swept away by a flood of sparkling confetti pouring out of the living room. 

"Wow," I remarked, as I stepped inside, carefully dodging two of the laser puppies - "think you might have gone a little overboard on the decorations here, Star?" The living room was barely visible under all the streamers, balloons, and confetti. 

"SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPLOSION!" was echoing from the kitchen.

"No way!" Star cried out, running into the room and grinning broadly - "Janna has been teaching me about Earth sleepovers, and we've been getting ready to PAR-TEE!"

I groaned, imagining the kinds of party activities Janna might cook up. 

"Marco, don't be such a party pooper," Janna whispered huskily into my ear, causing me to jump and nearly drop the pizza. 

"Hey," I retorted, whirling around to find her staring at me from only inches away - "I'm as fun as anyone!" 

"Oh yeah?" Janna taunted, moving even closer. 

"Yeah!" I replied, a bit louder, holding my position. 

After a moment of staring eye to eye in which I wondered wildly if Janna was going to kiss me? Bite me? (Nothing would surprise me), she just said "Good," and taking the pizzas out of my arms, sauntered back into the kitchen. 

I breathed a sigh of relief, and plopped down on the couch, sinking into a pile of confetti as I did so. 

***

I guess I fell asleep, because it seemed I'd just lain down when I woke to hear Star calling excitedly, "Marco!! Get in here!" 

Picking my way through a lattice of streamers and balloons, I made my way to the kitchen.

Star was wearing her blue moon nightie and knee socks, no surprises there, but I did a double-take looking at Janna, who wasn't wearing the familiar teal Dad pajamas, but instead, a tank top and shorts set in teal satin and cream lace, revealing her very smooth, long legs. She did still have on her beanie, but the overall look was surprisingly... sexy. 

Star snapped her fingers in my face, startling me out of that weird reverie. "Marco! Get a hold of yourself! Tom is going to be here in a half hour, and we need you to make nachos and heat up that pizza!" 

"Uh, right, right!" I managed to reply.

Was it my imagination, or was Janna smirking at me? 

I pulled up my hoodie to hide my blush, and started grabbing ingredients out of the fridge. 

"Oh, and get changed Marco!" Star added, waggling her wand, "No jeans at the sleepover, this is a pajama party! I wanna see those ROCKET SHIPS!" 

I felt my blush darken, but scolded myself - _why should I be embarrassed?? It's only Janna, Tom and Star, who cares??_


	4. Chapter 4

***

So far, this sleepover was coming together perfectly. It was just me, Star, dorky Marco, and Star's mysterious ex, the gorgeous demon Tom. And a whole bunch of booze. And snacks - I was pretty excited about the nachos and pizza, too. 

Star was busy converting Marco's room into sleepover central - a swirling mass of blankets and pillows was shooting pieces out at random, after a spell that sounded like "SUPER SLEEPY TORNADO WHIRL!" 

I took the opportunity to pocket a photo of Marco when Star's back was turned, and then asked casually, "So Star - think you and Tom would ever get back together?" 

"Huh?" Star asked, "No, no, no - Tom and I are *just friends.* Tom's GREAT and everything, but no. That's never happening." 

"Right on," I said, slipping Marco's watch into my overnight bag. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. 

"WHAT??" Star called, over the noise of fluttering sheets. 

"I said, 'I'll get it,'" I called, and jogged down the stairs.

Swinging open the front door, I was hit by a blast of sulphur.

Tom was bent over in a deep bow, one outstretched arm offering up a bouquet of flaming blood roses. "For you, my princess," he crooned. 

"Thanks," I replied huskily, taking the burning bouquet with a grin.

At the sound of my voice, Tom shot up, all 3 eyes looking confused. 

"Oh - you're not Star," he said, a little accusingly. 

"Nope," I said. "Thanks for the flowers though." 

"Um - can I come in?" Tom asked, a little uncertainly. 

"Sure," I said, but held still, forcing Tom to rub up against me as he pushed his way inside. Mmmm, I loved that lilac skin.

Quickly tossing the charred stems into one of Mrs. Diaz's potted plants - I'd rescue them for my shrine later - I pulled the door closed and headed back inside, tingling with excitement to see what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

***

"YAYYYY!!" Star cried delightedly, pulling out her purple clamshell camera with a rainbow flourish of her wand, "My first NORMAL TEEN SLEEPOVER!! Get over here you guys, besties photo!!"

She was looking angelic in the blue nightgown I recognized from the many sleepless nights spent hovering outside her window, and as I gazed at her, I felt the fire rising in my chest painfully, as it always did. 

In the clumsy seconds that followed, I vied for a place next to Star, stepping on Marco's foot "accidentally," but somehow, when she snapped the shot, it was her dark-haired friend whose slender waist I clasped. 

"Hey stud," she murmured, her coal black eyes looking up at me tauntingly from under that ridiculous hat, and I snatched away my hand, my temper flaring.

Who WAS this saucy human, who had already taunted me twice?? 

I opened my mouth to chew her out, but closed it again, forcing down my anger - I couldn't afford to lose it tonight, the first time I'd seen Star in months. 

"Ha, ha," I managed to reply darkly, but she had already slipped away to where Star was exclaiming happily over the photo.

Glancing around for the first time, I took stock of Marco's home. It was oppressively small, like peasant homes on Mewni, but seemed better furnished, from what I could identify under the piles of glitter. I didn't know much about human castes, but I couldn't really believe that Queen Butterfly would allow the Princess to live with _peasants_ \- the Diaz family had to be human nobility of some sort. Judging by the painting of Marco's ancestor riding a scrawny, hornless warnicorn, perhaps they had been lesser knights? It seemed that -

"Uh, hey Tom," Marco squeaked out, interrupting my ruminations. "Welcome to my house."

"Yes, thank you." I said, carefully speaking one of the polite phrases I had been practicing with Brian.

"Can I, uh, offer you something to drink?" Marco continued, shifting his weight from side to side, rustling his pajamas, which were emblazoned with stars and some kind of machine.

"Yes, please," I said, and congratulated myself silently on my excellent behavior.

Out of nowhere, the brunette appeared between us with 3 red plastic cups, filled with a bubbling liquid I recognized from Mewni.

"Thank you..." I began, and realized I didn't know her name.

"Janna." Marco added, as he took a cup, and gulped it down, saying happily, "This soda is delicious!"

"Yes," Janna said, staring at me pointedly, and raising her cup - "humans call this drink 'soda.'" 

I shrugged - I wasn't going to say anything. It might actually be funny to see Marco wasted. In fact, I didn't mind joining him - I was kind of anxious being cramped in this tiny human house, and seeing Star again, and it had been a long time since I'd been to a party. I was ready to have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

***

"Okay," Janna was saying, rubbing a large, purple crystal ball, "tonight, we're gonna play a 'normal teen' game called 'Truth or Dare.'"

"YES YES YES!" Star burst in, chewing the end of her wand excitedly.

"Now," Janna continued, ignoring the interruption, "here are the rules..."

I looked around the circle - where were those nachos?? Ah, there they were - Star had plonked the whole bowl in her lap and was shoveling big handfuls into her mouth. Dang!! I hadn't even had a bite yet, and they were more than halfway gone!

"Star!" I hissed, leaning forward and trying to catch her eye. "Pssst!! Starrrr!!"

"Shut it, Marco!" Tom growled from beside me, his eyes flaring - "I'm trying to learn this stupid game!"

 _Geez,_ I grumbled to myself. _Those anger management classes had REALLY helped, clearly._ Whatever. I got up to refill my Mewni soda (sooo goooodd) and grab another slice, then sat back down on my floor with a thud, a little closer to Janna than Tom this time.

"Okay," Janna said solemnly, one hand on the crystal - "now, everyone swear to obey the gamemaster and follow all Truth or Dare rules, bound by the Unbreakable Oath Star has cast on this crystal." Staring into each of our eyes in turn, she said, "I swear."

Star waved her wand over the crystal, and it briefly glowed a golden color before darkening again. Janna passed the crystal to me.

"I swear," I said, one hand on the crystal, the other balancing my pizza.

"Wow... Are you SURE, Marco?" Star asked, sounding concerned.

"Of course he's sure," Janna insisted, "Marco's 'as fun as anybody,' right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said impatiently, draining my cup, "I've played this game loads of times, no big deal."

"Okay..." Star said hesitantly, and waved her wand over the crystal again. Once the light dimmed, I passed it to Tom.

Tom snorted, "If YOU can do it..." Placing one clawed hand on the crystal, he said haughtily, "I swear," then placed the darkened crystal in front of Star with surprising gentleness.

"Alright!" Star said, taking a deep breath and putting on what I always thought of as her warrior face - "LET'S DO THIS. I swear!" 

Waving the wand a fourth time, and closing her eyes, she chanted, _"Once the sacred oath is spoken, never may the spell be broken."_

A powerful gust of wind swept through the room, and I jumped at a sudden pressure on my throat. My first thought was that Janna was choking me, but when I reached up to pry her hand away, I found - a collar?? 

"Hey now!" I cried out, "what the heck?!"

"It's a binding spell, Marco, weren't you listening?" Star asked, and I realized with a mix of horror and a weird stirring feeling in my stomach that she too had on a collar - purple with sparkly butterflies and rainbows.

"Does mine look like THAT?!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking.

"Nah," Janna said, flashing her shiny black collar - "they're all different. I like yours though - I love that shade of pink."

I groaned, looking at Tom's blood red, spiked collar, and sank down on the nearest blanket pile.

"Relax, Marco, I'm kidding!" Janna said. "Yours is Prussian blue."

"What else did I miss??" I moaned, my voice muffled by the comforter.

"While you were sucking down all that 'soda'?" Tom smirked.

"Marco!" Star cried. "Did you REALLY not listen to the rules?? You SWORE to follow them!"

"Hey, 'no big deal,' right Marco?" Janna asked, grinning. "To recap - on each turn, you choose either TRUTH or DARE. If you refuse to fulfill the truth or dare, there is a penalty - you MUST take a drink, and EITHER take off an item of clothing OR spin this bottle and kiss whoever it lands on - for a full minute, with tongue."

"WHAT?!!" I burst out, shooting upright, and spitting out some of my drink.

"I knew it!" Tom guffawed, petting one of the laser puppies - "I knew you were too square to actually agree to those rules!"

Maybe it was the Mewni soda (which I began to strongly suspect was alcoholic), or maybe I'd simply had it with Tom's arrogance, but I was feeling bold. "I'm just tired of hearing all these rules!" I cried, "let's play!"


	7. Chapter 7

***

"I like that attitude, Marco," I said, flashing another grin at him - "you can go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," came back swiftly. _Typical Safe Kid._

"Okayy," I murmured, waving my hands over the crystal ball Star had helped me set up, until the first question appeared.

A thin trickle of smoke rose out of the crystal ball, and slowly grew to form the phrase _"WHAT IS YOUR WEIRDEST HABIT?"_ which floated above us in smoky white letters. This was one of the "warm up" questions I'd added to help everyone get loosened up. I figured I knew just about everything there was to know about this dork - his passwords (Jackie69 was my favorite), his SSN, his favorite boxers (soft plum-colored ones) - but I was still curious to hear his answer.

Leaning back against his bed and taking another sip of my drink, I watched Marco's face intently. 

"Hmmm, my weirdest habit..." Marco reflected, shaking the ice cubes around in his cup. "You guys already know most of them... I love my comfy ballet slippers, sit to go to the bathroom, STILL can't take baths... I can't really think of any new ones..." 

Star laughed, "I can think of a couple! What about - ever since we got back from St. O's, whenever I'm napping, you've been sneaking into my room to fuss with my ponytail spell and try on my clothes?? Anything to say about THAT, _Princess Marco_??"

Marco was squirming cutely and blushing deep red. "You knew??" he cried. "I thought you were asleep?!"

"I was!" Star said, with a twinkle in her eye, adding dramatically, "but the All-Seeing Eye NEVER SLEEPS..."

"Whatever," Marco replied, a bit defiantly, "I can't help it if I look great in dresses!!"

"Yeah," said Star thoughtfully, "you really DO!"

Honestly, this one didn't surprise me too much. Marco had liked dress-up since kindergarten... when we played house, he always wanted to be the older sister. I was usually the cat.

"You do you, Marco," I said, as sincerely as possible, then punched him in the arm, hard.

I glanced over at Tom to see what he was making of this revelation, and was surprised to see that HE was blushing deeply, as well... hmmm...


	8. Chapter 8

***

My cheeks burned hotly at the image of Princess Marco in Star's clothing, and I felt extremely relieved that "what is your weirdest habit?" hadn't fallen to _me_.

"Your turn, Tom," Janna murmured, winking at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I answered quickly - there were some things I really didn't want to confess in this circle.

"OOOOooooOo!" Star cried, beaming - "GO TOM!"

Janna waved her hands again, and the leaking smoke rose up to form _"LET US LOOK THROUGH ALL THE PICTURES IN YOUR PHONE."_

"No way," I replied firmly, my skin crawling at the thought. I hadn't figured out how to hide folders yet on my new phone, and to say that some of the pictures were incriminating was an understatement. At least two people in the circle were likely to be freaked out by some shots, and there were only 4 of us.

"Then face the penalty!" Janna exclaimed, looking particularly smug. "Choose your poison: drink and strip, or drink and spin?"

I was torn - stripping didn't embarrass me, I usually felt good in my skin and the several cups of pixie juice didn't hurt. The kiss was a bit risky - but I couldn't pass up a chance to embrace Star, and 1/3 seemed like pretty good odds. 

"Drink and spin," I said finally.

I tossed back my drink, and Janna rolled an empty wine bottle over to me. As I closed my eyes and got ready to spin, I decided I'd better play it safe and use magic - a tiny flick of my finger, and the spinning bottle landed on Star.

"Hey!" Star cried, sounding hurt, "no cheating, Tom!" Glaring at me, she added, "That bottle was guided by demons! I can SEE them! WHO YOU TRYIN TO FOOL?"

"How is that cheating??" I grumbled, but Janna had leapt to her feet and was calling, 

"The punishment for cheating is - 7 minutes in heaven with the gamemaster! Or in this case, I guess, more like, 7 minutes in hell? Come on, Tom."

"What's 7 minutes in heaven?" I asked Star, who harrumphed dramatically and looked away, then started talking to Marco pointedly.

 _Fine, give me the silent treatment_ , I thought, feeling my temper rising.

A licking curl of flame began to form in the palm of my hand. I drew myself up, ready to hurl it into the very flammable-looking heaps of blankets, but was shocked to find the flame suddenly smothered by Janna's small hand tightly gripping my own.

"Come on," she repeated, tugging at my hand. "Let me show you how to play." 

More taken aback than anything, I let her lead me into Marco's small, dark closet.

"What's this all about then?" I started to ask, but her lithe, warm frame was already pressing up against me through the thin, silky fabric of her nightclothes. I'd worn short sleeping pants, and my reaction as her smooth legs intertwined with my own was immediate. I blushed darkly, grateful that it couldn't be seen in the shadows. 

If I'd had time to think, I probably would have pushed her away - there wasn't room in my soul for anyone but Star - but Janna was surprisingly fast for a human.

Her soft lips smelled like coconuts as they pressed eagerly into my own, and without thinking, I gave in to the urge to explore her warm, velvety mouth with my tongue. 

"I like the fork," she whispered huskily, drawing away for a moment. 

Seconds later, I gasped, as her soft hand closed around my right horn. _This girl was a freak!_

"Does that feel good?" Janna murmured, stroking it up and down.

"N-n-no," I stammered guiltily, thinking how many times I had begged Star to do that - she had always refused. 

Pressing against me once again, more firmly this time, Janna teased, "Your body doesn't lie like your mouth does." 

I felt my knees beginning to buckle, but she suddenly pulled away.

"That was probably only 6 minutes," Janna said saucily, "but I'll give you a minute to cool down. Seeya out there, stud."

With a sharp slap on my ass, she slipped back out of the closet, and I was left alone, trying to catch my breath.


	9. Chapter 9

***

"WoooOOOo!" Star and I cried in unison singsong, as first Janna, and then Tom, stepped out of the closet. 

"Did you K-I-S-S?" I teased, then yelped as Tom zinged a ping-pong sized fireball in our direction. 

Star turned it into a squirrel in mid-air with a slight flick of her wand, and the two of us high-fived, then fell over laughing together in a heap on my floor. _Man, it felt so good to laugh!_

I doubted the two of them had gotten up to much - Tom was so sour, I had a hard time picturing him kissing anyone. Just looking at his dour expression sent me into another fit of giggles. _How had he and Star ever dated??_

"Ahem, ahem," I said, trying to get my laughter under control, and shoving away Star, who was rolling around tee-heeing in the blanket heap next to me. "Star, I think it's your turn."

"Yeah, finally!" Star yelled, kicking her feet. "Hit me!"

"Truth or Dare?" Janna asked, with a little knowing smile.

"Duh, DARE!" Star called, scootching forward and rapping on the crystal ball, "whatcha gonna make me do, crystal? Huh?"

As Star fixed her stare on the crystal, a smoky dare took shape: _"SHOW US YOUR FAVORITE PORN SITE."_

I felt my face blushing almost as badly as Star's.

"Whattt?" she cried, as she read the message, "I don't even look at that! Give me another question."

"Really?" Janna pressed. "There's NOTHING sexy you like to look at?"

"Nahh," Star replied a little too casually, "that's not my jam!"

"Okay," Janna said, grinning wickedly, "then you won't mind us going through your browser history!" Rummaging through her overnight bag, she whipped out Star's cellphone. "Now let's see..."

"Hey, give that back!" Star yelped, "NOT COOL Janna!"

Leaping to her feet, Star made to brandish her wand, but with a tiny flick of his clawed finger, Tom had whisked it out of her hand into his own, and he stood in front of Janna, wand outstretched. 

"Sorry Star," he crowed, sounding anything but sorry - "but I admit, I'm DYING to know what you've been watching."

"Marco!!" Star whined plaintively, trying to take swipes at Janna as Tom let loose a couple warning blasts, "use your karate moves!! I NEED that back!"

"Hey, don't look at me," I shrugged, smiling guiltily - after Star spilled the beans about my Princess Marco shenanigans, I was looking forward to getting a little dirt on her, too.

"Let's see..." Janna murmured, scrolling, "puppies, cute puppies, laser puppies, how to get burns out of clothing, what is Antarctica, polar bears, cute polar bears - GOD this is SO disappointing!"

"Yep, yep, nothing to see there!" Star called, a bit shrilly - "can I have it back now please?"

"WAIT -" Janna said suddenly, "your bookmarks folder - it's ALL Marco/Hekapoo fanfic. By OfficialMewniSongstrel?? Did you commission Ruberiot to write this stuff??"

"Wow." I said, looking over at Star, who was groaning loudly from her refuge inside a nearby pile of blankets. "I guess I'm... flattered?"

The pile groaned again.

"Cmon Star," I said gently, poking the blankets, "don't be embarrassed. It's just a fantasy!"

"Yeah," Janna said, slinging an arm around Tom - "don't worry about it, Star - I've shipped ALL of you guys."

Tom made a weird strangled noise, and then sighing, added, "Yeah, that's - okay, Star."

The tip of Star's nose emerged from her blanket. "Hekapoo is really cute," she whispered to me, still blushing, and I flashed her an encouraging thumbs up. 

"Alright, alright," Star breathed, and wriggled out of her cocoon. "You're next, Janna."

"Yeah, just a second," Janna muttered, "let me finish texting myself these links."


	10. Chapter 10

***

"Alright, my turn," I said, and waved my hands dramatically over the crystal, seance style. A thin stream of smoke wafted upwards, and the words _"SEND A NUDE PHOTO TO A RANDOM CONTACT IN YOUR PHONE"_ became visible. 

"These are getting spicy!" Star exclaimed, grinning again. She had emerged from her blanket nest and was downing a cup of the punch while twirling her reclaimed wand around. Every so often, a flash of light would shoot out with a _ZIPPP_.

"I'm gonna have to take the penalty too," I decided, to booing from the boys. "I kind of collect phone numbers. -- Your dad's in there, Marco," I added, enjoying the way the color drained dramatically from his face.

"I'll take drink and strip," I continued, climbing to my feet.

Walking over to the cauldron to refill my cup, I deliberately brushed against Tom's bare arm with my leg. 

Raising my refilled cup high above me, I cried, "Oh endless fountain of immortal drink, pour unto me from the heaven's brink!" and poured the sparkling liquid in a perfect stream down my gullet. 

Star applauded loudly, Tom and Marco looked confused.

"Thank you, thank you," I replied, bowing. "And for my next trick -" I deftly slipped off my satin shorts, and tossed them away, revealing my fuchsia lace panties with the heart cut-out in the back - my sexiest pair - which I had worn for the occasion. 

Tom sucked in his breath and my heart thrilled, but I pretended not to notice.

Getting another cup of booze, I returned to the circle nonchalantly, this time sitting down between Tom and Marco, who scooted closer to Star.


	11. Chapter 11

***

Janna was seated, barely clothed, only a few inches away from me, and despite myself, I found myself distracted by her. Her insolent attitude was infuriating, but I found her low, husky voice oddly compelling, and I shifted uncomfortably on the floor as I was seized by images of her hands on my horns. I was definitely a little drunk, I discovered, and I was finding it harder to deny what she had already boldly pointed out - I wanted her.

"You're up," she said to Marco, nudging him with her elbow.

Hot bile rose in my throat. Ludicrous as it seemed to me, I felt POSSESSIVE of her - seeing her touch Marco incensed me. 

_Get it together,_ I chided myself ferociously - _she's only a human!_

I forced myself to turn away and regard my beloved Star, instead, but she was gnawing on her damn wand again - foul habit - and I looked away from her in disgust. 

Wrenching my attention back to the game, it seemed that Marco had chosen Dare, and the smoke letters were beginning to take shape. 

_Atypically bold_ , I thought grudgingly, and got up to pour myself another cup, enjoying the way my reflection swirled and morphed as I churned the liquid's surface with the ladle.

Returning to the circle, I saw that _"LET US SHAVE YOUR LEGS"_ hung billowing above us, and I snorted derisively.

"Not my gams!" Marco cried, waving his arms and giggling wildly. I clearly wasn't the only one who'd had a bit to drink.

"Oh yeah," Janna pronounced happily, "I'm helping with this one! Star, get your shaving cream."

"And razor," I added dryly, but Janna flashed a straight razor she had apparently had - hidden in her sleeping bag?? 

I shivered.

Janna shoved the various blankets and pillows out of the way, and instructed Marco to lay down. When she knelt between his legs and prepared to pull off his pajama bottoms, however, I couldn't take it - 

"Let me help," I burst out, "move out of the way."

Laughing throatily, Janna stood up and held out the can of Peaches and Cream shaving cream to me, but she pulled away as I reached out for it.

"I get to shave," she insisted, before letting me take it.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed, kneeling down.

Marco was rolling around giggling - _what a lightweight._

"Hold still," I said irritably, grabbing hold of his waistband and yanking. Flinging his bottoms away, I couldn't resist a quick scan of his purple boxers and surprisingly slender legs.

"Aww, Princess Marco," Star cooed, "you're going to look so beautiful!" Twirling her wand, she added with a grin, "PONYTAIL!"

Marco's hair instantly transformed into the long, luscious brown ponytail that had been haunting my dreams lately. "Girl Marco" was a new, secret, and deathly embarrassing fantasy for me, but a persistent one. And now I was touching her - I mean his - legs. 

A throbbing in my lower half reminded me to be quick about it, and I shook up the can and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Hahaha, stop it, stop it!" Marco gasped out through his laughter. "Your claws are tickling me!!"

"I'm almost done," I snapped, but in truth, I may have lingered on his firm, brown legs slightly longer than was strictly necessary, and spread the shaving cream a bit higher than was needed, too.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," Janna teased, "enough already. It's time to shave!!"

Pushing me aside, Janna drew her blade, which looked more like a mortician's tool than a barber's. Seeing my quizzical expression, she mouthed something that looked disturbingly like "frog dissection," and then set to work.

"Hold still if you value your legs," Janna muttered, and Marco's wriggling stopped at once. Using long, deft strokes, Janna shaved him smooth in a matter of minutes.

"OOoo, touchable," Star observed, sounding tipsy, as she traced one pale finger over Marco's leg. "See, Tom?" she added, placing my hand on his thigh with a broad grin, " _Princess_ smooth."

Marco's legs WERE warm and silky smooth, and I tried hard not to blush as I felt myself stiffening. "Impressive," I agreed. 

"Hey, stop it!" Marco cried, pushing us both away, "that REALLY tickles!"

"Fine, you baby," Janna said. "Go rinse off, we'll keep playing. And bring more snacks when you come back!"

I lowered my eyes as Marco scampered away, for fear of betraying myself if I stared too long at those beautiful legs and hair. I didn't have long to worry about it though - Star was pushing me to take my turn.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Star was busy trying out different colors of nail polish on our toes with quick flicks of her wand, and Tom was trying awkwardly to hide his raging boner. _Demon guys, am I right?_

It was then that I had my third great idea of the night, and I pulled Star closer to whisper in her ear.

"Bad girl!" Star exclaimed, sounding faux-shocked, and added with a lusty eyebrow waggle - "I'm in."

This time, I didn't bother with the crystal. 

"Tom," I said waggishly - "Star and I dare you to help Marco wash off while we watch!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but I held up a finger sententiously, adding, "The gamemaster says - no penalty option this round! You must comply with the Dare!" As if he really wanted to avoid it - I just figured I'd save us the back and forth.

Tom shrugged sheepishly and blushed dark purple, but he didn't object.

"Can I, uh, get a shot first?" he asked.

"Sure!" Star cried magnanimously, clapping her hands, "shots all around!"

Three tiny golden chalices filled with a murky green liquid appeared floating at chest-level, and we plucked them out of the air, clinking them together before tossing them back. Based on the appearance, I expected it to taste like pond scum, but it actually had a smooth caramel taste, and warmed my throat pleasantly on the way down.

"Okay," I said, wiping my lips and grinning evilly - "let's sneak up on him - quietly now!"

"Why bother sneaking??" Star exclaimed, brandishing Marco's dimensional scissors - "let's just do it!" 

With a vigorous _SNIP_ , Star cut open a portal directly into the shower, and we were treated to a view of Marco's sweet butt cheeks, surrounded by billowing steam. 

Totally oblivious to our intrusion, Marco continued passionately serenading his shampoo bottle, _"And you were like, ooh-ahh-ooh! And I was like, ooh-eee-ooh! White tiger's like, ooh-ahh-ooh! All right!"_

"After you, cowboy," I said, and gave Tom a good shove. Taking Star's hand, we plugged our noses, and jumped in after him.


	13. Chapter 13

***

"WHOAA, NELLY!!" I screamed, as Tom, Janna, and Star tumbled into my bare rear end, cramming our shower nearly full.

"Wha- what? WHAT?!" I babbled incoherently as I spun around, too stunned at first to cover myself, then quickly holding the shampoo bottle over my "sensitive" parts to escape Star's open-mouthed stare.

The floor of my bedroom was swiftly disappearing from view, as the shining blue portal closed with a _FLERP_. 

"REALLY?" I exclaimed, still trying to recover from the shock - "if you guys wanted to spy on me, what's wrong with the All-Seeing Eye?! Did you really have to use the dimensional scissors?? You nearly gave me a heart attack!!"

Janna was still in her silky pajama top and panties, which were now soaking, and they clung to her slender curves in a way that made me wish for a larger shampoo bottle.

"We don't just want to _watch_ , Marco," she said huskily. Baring her teeth in a grin, she added, "Tom's here to help to help you wash."

"WE DARED HIM!" Star interjected excitedly, her big eyes wider than normal, and sparkling brightly. The hearts in her cheeks appeared to be pulsating. I had a suspicion she might be as tipsy as I felt.

"You dared him to- wait a second," I said, noticing her appearance for the first time - "those two are still in their clothes, why are YOU wearing a raincoat?!" 

Star grinned sheepishly from inside the hood of her yellow duck raincoat - "I didn't want to get my pajamas wet," she confessed.

"Neither did I!" Tom protested.

I wasn't sure his outfit could really be considered pajamas - it was the same red shirt he always wore, along with a pair of grey sweatpants that appeared to have been ripped off below the knees. He WAS wet though - the shower stream was hitting him directly in the face and he kept blinking as he tried to avoid getting water in his three red eyes. His wet t-shirt emphasized his muscles, and I was surprised to notice he was actually pretty ripped.

"Star." Janna said, sounding exasperated, "take that off."

Star blushed, and slowly spread open her coat, revealing her totally nude body.

I couldn't help staring - she was quite lovely. Her fair skin was flushed pink by the shower's warmth, and I realized with a jolt that her cheeks weren't the only place she had pink hearts - there was a matching pair on her small, pert breasts, and another above her... lady parts... I tried not to stare openly there, but I couldn't help noticing her blond - not hair really, more like a fine blond down. 

My mouth watered.

Closing her coat again, Star said, "I'll take it off if Janna and Tom get naked too."

"That seems fair!" Tom blurted out loudly, already wriggling out of his pants.

Within minutes, my three friends stood naked together (except for the collars), arms and legs brushing each other electrically, everyone staring or trying not too. It suddenly felt a lot steamier.

"The shampoo bottle too, Marco." Janna said wryly.

"Oh yeah," I said, laughing nervously, and slowly returned it to the shower caddy.

"Damn." Janna observed, her eyes fixed between my legs.

Tom whistled.

"Yeah," Star agreed, drooling a bit.

I grinned shyly. "I think there was some mention of washing me?" I teased.

"Uh-huh," Tom said, taking a step towards me, his eyes still glued to my package.

"I'll help!" Star chimed.

"Yes..." Janna reflected, grabbing the soap before Tom had a chance to - "a team effort is needed here, I think."

I closed my eyes happily, as a tangle of arms and hands surrounded me.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Within moments, the portal had closed, Marco had stopped screaming, and I found myself crammed into a steamy bathing chamber with two naked humans and my radiantly nude princess. Warm, wet limbs were interlaced everywhere, like a painting of the old Blood Moon Balls, in the wild ancient days. 

I was rubbing Marco's smooth legs and thighs freely under the pretense of washing him, but he wasn't giggling this time - his head was tipped back, his luxuriant hair cascading in a wet waterfall down his back, and his small, shapely mouth slightly open, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my chest.

His magnificent member was fully erect, and much larger than I had pictured it. I imagined stroking it, my claws only inches away, but held back from crossing that final line. He seemed to be enjoying my touch, but I was still embarrassed by openly courting a male, and quite uncertain about human mating etiquette. 

Janna had begun to caress my thighs, and she pressed her small, firm breasts into my back. 

I was so perversely turned on by being trapped between her and Marco that the pressure in my lower horn was actually quite painful, but it was a kind of aching pain I didn't mind - for now.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Star watching the three of us, as she leaned against the back of the shower and soaped her body with an exquisitely bothered expression.

I was startled to find that I could bear the sight of her looking at someone else - it seemed the embers of my jealousy had been consumed entirely by passion. The flames inside me were burning hotter than ever, but not with rage.

...Or, on second thought, perhaps still with rage - that elemental anger welled inside me even now - but somehow, at the same time, I actually yearned to see her touching the humans. 

It was... confusing.

Suddenly, I gasped aloud as all other thoughts were driven from my mind. Janna had bitten my shoulder, hard, and at the same instant, had slid her slender, soaped-up finger inside my ass. It was the first time I had ever been touched there, and I was momentarily overwhelmed by the mixture of shock, shame, embarrassment, pain, and arousal.

I whirled around to confront her, but she had already withdrawn her finger, and met my eyes with an insolent stare.

"What did I do?" she asked, her voice dripping with false innocence.

"You -" I snarled, but broke off in embarrassment - I could not say it out loud. 

"Yesss?" she taunted, her hands on her hips, flaunting her honey-colored breasts and dark bush.

I felt my face burning as Marco and Star watched in confusion, and vowed to get my revenge.

"Nothing," I muttered. "I was just going to say, it's Star's turn."

"Are we still playing?" Star asked, sounding confused, and perhaps a bit drunk.

"YEAH we're still playing!" Marco cried, seeming to spring back to reality, "Tom and I have gone twice, you guys only went once!"

Janna flashed her sinister smile, and tapped Star's collar, saying, "It's not over til the gamemaster says. So, what'll it be, Star - Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare!" Star replied. Sticking her tongue out at Marco, she added, "Truth is for babies."

"Tom and I get to choose the Dare!" Marco burst out, before Janna had a chance to reply. "You guys chose last time," he added, looking at Janna.

"I'll allow it," Janna decided, "but make it interesting."

"YES!" Marco cried, doing some celebratory karate chops.

Pulling him towards me mid-chop, I whispered in his ear, and felt my lips curl into a devious grin as his eyes widened.

"Do it," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

***

Tom's eyes smoldered wickedly as he declared, "Star, we dare you to-"

"-GO DOWN ON JANNA!!!" Marco interrupted, wriggling all over the place, apparently unable to contain his excitement.

I'd been hoping my little "tease" might push Tom to do something dramatic, but this was even better than I'd imagined. 

"I don't- I don't even know how to do that," Star mumbled, looking off to the side and blushing furiously. 

She twirled a strand of wet hair around her finger nervously, but she didn't refuse or ask for the penalty option, so on impulse I took her small, delicate hand, and tried to sound reassuring as I offered, "What if I went down on you, instead?"

I watched Star hawkishly to try to gauge her reaction, but I needn't have studied her so carefully - her expression as she looked up at me was shy, but unmistakably lusty.

"That would be alright..." she murmured, squeezing my hand and moving a step closer to me, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Good," I said, as I drew her close, and folded her in my arms. "Does that work for you boys?" I teased.

"Uh-huh!" Marco said, nodding his head vigorously, eyes wide.

Tom appeared momentarily dumbstruck, and I gave him a saucy wink over the top of Star's head.

"Yea- yes. That would be acceptable," he said, trying a little too hard to play it cool - I could practically hear his boner stiffening.

"Can we go back to the bedroom, though?" Star whispered into my chest, her hot breath tickling my nipples.

My heart thrilled at her submissive attitude. 

"Sure, baby," I said. Running my hands lightly over her slender back, and cupping her beautiful apple-shaped ass, I added to myself as I let her go, _I can't wait to see if you taste as good as you look._

***

A wand-wave later, and the 4 of us were out of the shower, totally dry, and curled up together on Marcos's bed. Well... not _totally_ dry, I supposed. Star gasped thrillingly as I slid my hand between her ivory thighs and lightly stroked her damp mound. 

Tom bared his teeth and let out a menacing growl when I first put my hand on her, but his growl became a moan as I grabbed his cock, and gave it a firm tug.

"You want that?" I demanded sharply, determined to be the alpha of this wolf pack.

"Nnn, yes!" he moaned angrily, frotting desperately against my palm.

"Then behave," I said sternly, "and you'll get your turn." Withdrawing my hand, I added conciliatorily, "in the meantime, Princess Marco will play with your horns."

"Is that sexual?" Marco exclaimed, his voice cracking, "No, no, no. I'm sorry, it's just- I'm straight."

"Humor us, Princess," I retorted. "It's just the horns, okay? Don't make it weird." 

Marco made no move to get up from where he had curled up alongside Star, and as I gently spread her legs apart, I raised an eyebrow significantly and added, "Stroke the horns, or THIS ain't happenin."

"Sheesh, _I'll_ do it," Star sighed. 

Tom looked so dumbfounded I thought his jaw might actually fall off, but he was silent as he slid over and lay down on Star's left side, and allowed her to begin fondling his horns.

I felt my pussy clench as his breathing became louder and shallower, and vowed in that moment that I would have Tom inside me before the night was over.

Leaning back, I paused to take another sip of my drink and watch my three friends enjoying themselves, shyly at first, but more eagerly now. 

Marco was playing with Star's breasts and tracing the heart outlines of her nipples, his huge cock throbbing visibly as he pressed into her leg. _Might have to get a piece of that too,_ I reflected. 

Star's left hand was roaming sultrily over Tom's sharp horns, and I grinned when I noticed that her right hand was busy between her thighs.

Leaning over to drop my cup on Marco's side table, I brushed my breasts against Tom's muscled arm to catch his eye, then winked at him as I lay down between Star's legs, enjoying the intensity of longing I read in his grimace.

Pushing the covers onto the floor, I spread Star's pale legs a bit farther apart - not totally necessary, but the power of the gesture really turned me on. Lightly slapping her hand out of the way, I added, "Let me."

With my face so close to her pussy, I couldn't help but take a deep whiff, and I felt myself get wetter as she squirmed in embarrassment.

"Don't SMELL me, Janna!" Star squealed, shoving my head so my beanie went all askew.

"But you smell so good..." I murmured deviously. She really did though, like strawberries and cream. Spreading her labia apart, I slid my tongue up her slit as I worked two fingers inside her, and was astonished to find that she actually _tasted_ like strawberries and cream, too. "Star, you taste incredible," I said, sucking on my fingers thoughtfully. "What is this, like flavored lube or something?"

"Huh?" Star exclaimed, sounding baffled - "why would I need lube??"

I could picture a few reasons, but simply said, "Okay, yeah, but you actually taste like candy though. What's that strawberry taste?"

"I don't know!!" Star exclaimed, covering her eyes in evident embarrassment, "that's just how I taste!! What do human girls taste like down there??"

Marco laughed, and I punched him.

"Delicious," I said emphatically, with a glare at Marco, "but not like that. Kind of... tangy. I'll show you in a bit. Anyway, I'm not complaining - lie back down."

Burying my face in Star's beautiful, nearly hairless pussy, I went to town licking and sucking on her delicious cunt, loving every minute of her squirmy moans, and the lusty way Marco and Tom were staring at us.

I'd had some practice with "lesbian stuff" at sleepaway camp, and even one night with Jackie when we were younger (though I'm sure she'd never admit it now), but never with anyone as hot as Star. I had a good buzz on, I was horny as hell, and I was feeling almost as wild as she looked.

I rubbed her clit in circles the way I liked it myself, and fingered her pussy vigorously as I licked. I was tempted to slide a finger into what I assumed was her very tight asshole, but I wasn't sure how adventurous Star was, and I didn't want to overwhelm her - well, not yet anyway.

I could feel myself soaking Marco's sheets as I brought Star closer and closer to orgasm, and although I played with myself furiously as I licked her, it wasn't nearly enough. Feeling nearly delirious with desire, I decided to take the plunge, and finally drew away long enough to claw my nails sharply into Tom's arm and demand, "Fuck me."

Tom's response was nearly instantaneous - unnaturally so. The words were still on my lips when he thrust inside me from behind, at all once, his claws digging cruelly into my sides. 

Star seemed totally oblivious to anything that didn't involve my tongue, but Marco jolted to attention at my sudden gasp, his stunned expression completely priceless.

Straining to gaze around at Tom as he lunged inside me, I savored the variety of my lovers' expressions... horror, lust, and rage, what more sensuous combination of sensations could life offer?? It really was as the poet said...

 _if thy mistress some rich anger shows_  
_Emprison her soft hand, and let her rave,_  
_And feed deep, deep upon her peerless eyes._

Fixing my gaze on Marco's look of innocent horror, I bent to continue lapping at Star's sweetly dripping pussy, driven to a fever pitch of arousal by Tom's fierce thrusts and fiendish snarls. 


	16. Chapter 16

***

The intoxicating hurricane of sensations made it hard to think, but it looked as though the depraved human girl, Janna, was about to bring Star to orgasm with her mouth, even as she rocked against my hips. The utter obscenity of it - a filthy human actually _licking_ my snow-white princess _there_ \- was boiling my blood, and I pounded away at Janna's tight, nasty cunt with complete abandon.

"You like that? Nasty girl," I muttered as I thrust, growling low in my throat, and tugging roughly on her short brown hair.

Janna's moans became screams as my lower horn swelled to its full size inside her, and I wondered for a moment if I might be doing real harm -- _(Who knows what kind of abuse these humans can take??)_. However, she made no move to get away, even struggling to push her warm, furry cunt against me harder, so I allowed myself to stretch out fully, and explore her roiling insides with a vengeance.

Yes, it was absolutely happening - Star's soft mewling had taken on an urgent tone, and I could feel her bucking into Janna's mouth as I continued to slam into that hot human cunt.

I was seized with a fierce desire to choke Janna - enraged beyond belief that she should pluck the flower that was rightfully mine - yet the feeling was mixed with a perverse craving to see Star's sugary sweet cum dripping from her full lips.

I trailed my claws menacingly across Janna's straining throat, but in the end settled for tearing angrily at the caramel skin of her soft hips (drawing even more indecent cries).

Watching the two of them, I even yearned to slap my darling Star across her flushed cheeks, to chastise her for subjecting herself to such repulsive degradation by a lowly human, but I realized angrily that I could not bring myself to interfere with the spectacle.

That is, until Marco got up on his knees and gently positioned his massive lower horn against Star's delicate rosebud lips. I felt my eyes burning as the fire surged inside of me at his insolent advance, but the flames became an inferno as I watched her actually _open her mouth_ and eagerly take his giant shaft inside, sucking at it greedily like a familiar on a witch's tit!

I was struck dumb, helpless to do anything but watch.

Marco was making the desperate expression I'd always pictured him making just for me, his beautiful long hair falling just above his muscular buttocks, but his lower horn was buried deep in my beloved's throat. And she was ENJOYING it!! Who WAS this harlot, moaning and cumming like a- like a common WHORE as she let herself be violated by these two humans?! And she _was_ cumming, powerfully, blindingly brilliant rainbow waves rippling out across the sheets from her trembling skin, Marco's name on her fluttering lips.

Hearing his name pushed me over the edge. "AND YOU WERE TOO GOOD TO PLAY WITH MY _HORNS_?!" I screamed at her, feeling flames bursting from my palms. Pulling away from Janna and lunging toward Marco, I thundered, "HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Hey man, cmon now-" Marco began, but I was insane with rage. 

I grabbed him by the ponytail and bent his head back, getting ready to force a fireball down _his_ throat, when I suddenly felt my arms snap together behind my back, and my windpipe close nearly shut. 

I gasped for breath as the collar threatened to choke me completely, and falling over on my side, flailed angrily against the sheets, trying mightily to break out of whatever restraints had been slapped on my arms and ankles.

The fires in my hands had been snuffed out, and I was so angry I was literally smoking, so it took me a moment to realize that Janna and Star were standing over me, while Marco glared at me from across the bed.

Janna flipped me over with her bare foot, looking amused at my hog-tied predicament, but Star was furious. 

"That was REALLY UNCOOL, Tom," she cried, brandishing her wand at me. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you -- I DON'T BELONG TO YOU, and I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!! I want to be your friend and I thought we could just have fun and hang out tonight, but you've done it again!! Hasn't working with Brian taught you ANYTHING?? I thought we were past this!!" Star paced up and down next to me, adding, "Plus, where do you even get off having a problem with me and Marco??? You've got the hots for him too!! And you had no problem plowing Janna!! You NEED to get over me!!" 

A flick of her wrist made the collar tighten a bit more, and though her accusations stung, I couldn't pretend, even to myself, that she was wrong. Bitterly, and despite myself, I felt some of the fight go out of me.

"Fine," I snarled, breathing shallowly. "Now let me out."

"'FINE'?!" Star exclaimed, her big blue eyes even wider than usual. "Tom, it is NOT 'fine'!! You could have really hurt Marco!! And you've been really rude to me."

"Yea, and you left me hanging," Janna said, sounding sly and licking her lips.

I tried not to stare at her swollen cunt, or the shimmering cum that still streaked Star's thighs, but it was hard to avoid from my vantage point below them.

"Okay..." I said, closing my eyes and breathing deeply the way I had practiced with Brian, trying to keep my rage under control. "What do you want me to say??"

"Well, 'sorry,' for one thing!" Marco burst out, sounding hurt. His voice cracking a bit, he added, "You could have killed me!!"

"I'm sorry," I grunted gruffly. "Can you let me out now, _please_?"

The collar eased up on my throat a bit, and I took a shuddery breath.

Star raised her wand, evidently ready to forgive and forget - _she never could stay mad at me_ \- but Janna put a hand on her arm.

"Now hold on a second," she murmured, with that sinister grin - "you weren't the only injured party here, Star." Stepping on my chest firmly with her bare foot, she added, "It's only fair that Marco and I receive some _compensation_ for the injuries we suffered."

I snorted, but realized with some alarm that Star and Marco were nodding in agreement.

"Yep!" Star said, beaming wide, "that does seem fair!"


	17. Chapter 17

***

"Now, here's how this is going to work," Janna said, rubbing her hands together gleefully. "Marco and Star, you're going to leave Tom and I alone here for a little while, and I'm going to help him learn to play nicely with us."

"Okay..." Star said, looking a bit concerned as she glanced from Janna to Tom, "but are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Janna said with an inscrutable smile, as she poked a bound-and-gagged Tom with her foot, "but why don't you leave your wand here with me for now, just in case?"

"Okay!" Star exclaimed brightly, tossing the wand to Janna.

 _I'd be more worried about Tom,_ I thought, then chided myself for bothering about him. The guy tried to cram a fireball down my throat, he was on his own!

"Come on Marco!" Star cried, tugging on my hand, with one of her ear-to-ear grins - "there's something I want to do with you!"

My face flushed hotly with the memory of Star's warm, velvety tongue caressing the sensitive underside of my cock, and I felt myself growing hard again as I allowed her to lead me out of my room. 

I did feel a little guilty as I looked back at Tom, tied up alone with Janna - who knew what she might do to him?? - but I figured they deserved each other, and the promise of Star sucking my dick - or maybe even more - was too compelling.

"Have fun, you two!" I called, pulling the door shut behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

***

"Let me go, you fiend!" Tom snarled, as I removed my panties from his mouth.

"Fiend, huh?" I said, with a wink, "that's a little ironic, coming from the Prince of the Underworld."

"I will DESTROY YOU!" he growled, his eyes blazing, making a valiant (though futile) effort to escape his bonds.

"Oh Tom," I sighed, stroking his sculpted lilac cheek with exaggerated gentleness - "I love your passion! But you disappoint me - you have no control."

Stuffing my panties back inside his mouth as he fought unsuccessfully to turn away, I added, "You lack -- discipline."

Ignoring his muffled complaints, I got up and lazily enjoyed another couple cups of Mewnian booze, allowing Tom to struggle in vain against his restraints, until he appeared to wear himself out. He then jutted his chin out at me impudently, evidently hoping I would remove his gag, but I ignored the gesture.

I watched him attentively as I sat drinking at Marco's desk, still completely nude, crossing and spreading my legs at intervals. At length I steepled my fingers and observed, "Star tells me you've been working with an anger management coach. How unfortunate that he hasn't been able to help you. That must be... frustrating." I allowed myself a grin. "You mustn't give up hope though - I _can_ help you."

Tom snorted loudly.

"I understand your skepticism," I said benevolently. "But then, I understand a lot of things about you. I expect Star and Marco will keep busy for a while" - Tom growled - "but we don't have _unlimited_ time. So, let's start with control. You try to control everything and everyone in your life, yet you are completely unable to control yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tom growled something through his gag, and I continued, "No worries, it was a rhetorical question. -- You desperately crave to be put in your place by someone more powerful than you. You continually act out, confront others, and test boundaries in hopes that you will find someone able to push back on them, and provide you with the sense of safety and security that has been painfully absent from your life. You seek to hurt others because you want to be hurt back, because deep down, you believe that your desires are shameful and that you should be punished for them. You torment Star because she has become a symbol of the purity from which you feel so alienated, and you hate her for it, though you have convinced yourself that those feelings are love. We could go into your childhood issues here, but for the sake of time, let's cut to the treatment. Any questions?"

"You're crazy," Tom spat, as I removed the soggy wad from his mouth.

"Not so much a question as an insult," I said affably. "Okay. Let's go ahead and get started."

With a dramatic flourish of Star's wand, I cried out a new spell of my own devising: "Drama-queen Demon Prince laser levitate!"

I grinned broadly as Tom rose jerkily up in the air, his bound limbs flopping, a handsome puppet danced by his drunken marionettist.

I attempted to lower him onto Marco's bed gently, but the damn thing was finicky - Tom unleashed a string of colorful curses as I bonked his head into Marco's bed-frame. "Sorry, stud," I muttered, as I dumped him onto the bed at last.

Tuning out his continued ranting, I waved the wand once more, and his restraints cunningly loosened and tightened at the same time, slithering snake-like into a new configuration that tied him spread-eagle to the four corners of the bed.

"If you're going to cut me open, just get it over with," Tom snarled defiantly, perhaps still picturing my adroit handling of the razor earlier that night.

Pinned at his wrists and ankles, he did resemble a frog stretched for dissection, but I had other things on my mind. 

"Tom, Tom," I purred soothingly - "we humans honor our gods with _virgin_ sacrifices - what would they want with you?" 

He snorted derisively, but didn't object - _it's good to be Prince, I guess._

I stroked him along the length of his muscled lilac torso, enjoying the smooth warmth of the buzz I had on, and the smooth warmth of his skin. Leaning close enough for him to smell the booze on my breath, and locking my gaze on his 3 glaring red eyes as best I could, I murmured, "What do you want me to do, Tom?"

"Untie me!" he growled, eyes blazing.

I sighed loudly. "Tom, it's no good to lie to me. I see we need to speed up your treatment, to get to the heart of your issues."

Taking a seat alongside him on the bed, I whipped out Star's wand, and pronounced solemnly: _"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden!"_

A glowing purple rip in the air grew to a spherical hole the size of a microwave, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's bedroom, where I was amused to see Star riding Marco cowgirl style, with the wild abandon of a true Warnicorn enthusiast. 

_"CALL ME HEKAPOO!" she shrieked, grinding passionately into his groin, her pale ass slamming up and down._

_"Ngggh, yes, yes, Hekapoo!" Marco grunted agreeably, bucking his hips._

"Ugh, turn it off!" Tom growled, ominous-looking flames forming in his palms, before I splashed them from my cup with a satisfying _sizzle_.

"What kind of sick torture is this??" he hissed, turning his head away from the portal.

Firmly grasping his chin in my hand, I turned his face once more toward the scene, and slapped his face roughly to get him to keep his eyes open. "Tom, wake up. THIS is the Star you've been mooning over - she's a hot-blooded babe - much like yourself - and not the untouchable ice princess you've made her out to be. So she didn't want to give it up to you when you used to date - did you ever consider maybe she just wasn't that into you??"

Tom snarled again, and I slapped him again, hard, across the mouth this time.

"Ow, cut it out!" he hissed. A thin trickle of purple blood ran down his lip - my ring must have grazed him, but I let it drip.

Above us, Marco and Star had switched positions, and she was drooling conspicuously as he rammed her from behind, her eyes sparkling with giant hearts and stars, her pert breasts bouncing titillatingly.

"I think it's pretty obvious Star's enjoying herself..." - my words were punctuated by her howls of pleasure - "...isn't it time you stopped punishing yourself for your desires, and let yourself have a little fun, too?"

Tom sighed, and I allowed the portal to close with a resounding _FLERP._

Leaning over him once more, close enough to skim his lips with my own, I breathed quietly - "Now let's try this again, and _think_ before you answer this time. What do you want me to do, Tom?"

Tom made a strangled noise, and appeared to be choking on the words as he spat out, "I want - I want you to do the thing to me, you did before. Only - more. And I want to - I want - I want to do-"

I slapped him again, mostly for my own pleasure this time, enjoying the florid lividity of his cheek, and the straining movement he made as he tried to snap at my hand. "What's that?" I said, goading him delightedly, pulling his lower lip down provocatively to bare his fangs. "Spit it out, princess."

"I want you to take turns fucking me while I service you! All of you!" he finally spat, and it was difficult to tell where the bruising ended and the blushing began.

Tom breathed heavily, and I grasped his cock firmly, pleased to see it had risen to rock-hard attention as he finally confessed.

Thinking about Tom's choice of words, I idly played with Star's wand, and grinned to myself deviously as a delicious plan began to take shape... one where everyone would get what they really, truly wanted.

"What a ravishingly idea," I said. "For my part, I happily accept." Tugging on his cock with one hand and his spiked collar with the other, I added, "I can't promise anything for Star and Marco... but I suspect they can be... persuaded."


	19. Chapter 19

***

Star was curled up on top of my stomach, dreaming. She seemed to be fighting monsters in her sleep, rustling the sheets from time to time, and muttering spells that sounded like _"narwal salad! Polar bear punch!"_

I was glad we'd left her wand with Janna - no need messing up mom and dad's room more than it already was. I grinned sheepishly as I surveyed the damage - condom wrappers littered the bed and floor like confetti, Star's horns dangled from the light fixture, the sheets would definitely need to get washed (I tried to avoid the sticky rainbow patches), and I could make out palm and butt prints on the window pane. Argh, and what definitely appeared to be a bite mark in the bed frame - maybe Star could fix that. 

Beautiful Star. I had been so nervous about hurting her at first - I knew I was big but was too shy to ask if it was her first time, too. Hard to say, and I really didn't want to know - from Tom's outburst earlier, it seemed like the two of them had never gotten around to it, but who knew what other - well, anyway. I shook my head to dispel any other images, focusing instead on the memory of her riding me - _so hot_.

I stroked her messy, soft blond hair once, very gently, and craned my neck to try to get a peek at the clock without disturbing her. Geez, only 3:00am? It felt so much later - my cock was sore but my muscles were pleasantly relaxed, and I scrunched down next to Star, yawning, and allowed my eyes to close.

***

I woke to a bright flash of light - was it morning already?? Groggy and confused, I blearily opened one eye, then jolted awake as I caught sight of Janna looming over me, camera in hand.

"Don't mind me," she murmured huskily, with a mysterious smile - "I'm just documenting this for Tom, since he can't be here _in person_." Janna slapped her bare thigh and laughed as though the statement was hilarious.

"Ack, get out Janna!" I cried. I tried to throw a pillow at her, but discovered with rising panic that I could not move my arm. Either of my arms... or my legs! Frantically, I lifted my head as high off the bed as I could to try to get a view of the situation.

I was somehow back in my bedroom, and my vision swam nauseatingly with disorientation... the nude torso and legs stretched out in front of me were distinctly purple, and the black-clawed feet moved as I struggled in my restraints.

"Urghh -" I groaned weakly, "what have you done to me??" My appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed - all my sensations felt different, sharper, and a disconcerting heat was surging inside of me, its flames licking at the edges of my thoughts.

Janna grinned, then crowed enigmatically- "I haven't done anything to _you_ , Marco."

My temper flared. "Ugh, bullshit! You've done SOMETHING messed up, I look like Tom! And I feel really-" _Oh my god - no..._

Janna waggled her eyebrows suggestively as recognition shone in my face, and she sat down on the edge of the bed to show me the photo she had taken. It was absolutely Tom - _his_ body strapped to my bed, _his_ face contorted confusedly.

"You don't just _look_ like Tom," Janna confirmed with delight - "you ARE Tom! Well - you're in his body, anyway." 

I moaned. "I guess I don't need to ask where _he_ is, then." 

My anger morphed quickly into alarm, as I pictured the cozy scenario Tom had just been switched into... wearing my face. "Where's Star?!" I demanded, struggling more vigorously, "And what's with the restraints??"

"Don't worry about Star," Janna purred, stalking closer to me like a hungry lioness.

My eyes flared up painfully as I felt my rage mounting - "don't WORRY about her?! She's naked and asleep and you just let TOM loose on her, in MY skin!! Who KNOWS what he'll do her! That's REALLY fucked up Janna, even for you... You know she's not into him, how could you DO that to her??! I thought you were her FRIEND!" I was shaking with fury, and barely noticed the flames burning my palms.

To my horror, Janna doubled up in paralyzing laughter, and I suddenly wondered with a sickening feeling in my gut if all her weird, creepy stalker shit had been a serious warning sign... had she finally snapped??

"Sorry, sorry," Janna gasped, choking on her laughter. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she added, "whew, god. Okay. Ahem. Marco, it would be fun to keep teasing you, but you're starting to burn the sheets." Seeming to collect herself, she continued, "You're right, I would not set Star up to get molested by Tom. ...Though he would have loved that, I'm sure," she mused wryly. "No, Star and I had something rather different in mind."

"You and Star??" I repeated quizzically. My blank stare set Janna off again. I yearned to pitch a fireball at her to shut her up, but could not raise my wrists off the bed, and my nostrils were filled with the stench of singed cotton and melted plastic as I futilely burned through the sheets and into the mattress. Gritting my teeth, I demanded, "If Tom's not with Star, WHERE. IS. HE."

"Oh, he's with Star," Janna cackled, favoring me with another sphinxian smile, "He's just not in your body."

"Which puts him... in Star's body? But why??" I fought hopelessly to subdue my fury long enough to work out the meaning of this development. _No wonder Tom was so damn impulsive, this anger made it impossible to think!_

"Dear, sweet, naive, Marco," Janna purred. "Please, don't strain yourself - allow me to explain. I meant it, earlier, when I told you I'd teach Tom how to play nice, and Star offered to help."

"Wait - what's she going to do him?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. "With _my_ body, I might add?"

Janna's face broke open in a wide grin - "I bet he's wondering the exact same thing, right about now."


	20. Chapter 20

***

A sudden sensation... _dryness? coldness?_ struck the pit of my stomach, flooding me with a powerful wave of nausea. I closed my eyes, and took several deep breaths, trying to steady myself against the spinning, stretching, vertigo.

After a moment, the sickening feeling began to fade, but something had changed...

My heart flopped.

Somehow, the fire inside me had gone out -- and my internal tempest had quieted. I felt strangely light - as though the weight of fury had simply been lifted off of me, like removing a sodden wool cloak after a storm, and stepping into the sun.

In fact, I felt... giddy? Elated, even...

I opened my eyes, and was startled to find myself staring at Marco, asleep in bed next to me. A dream? I rubbed my eyes hard, but he was still there, murmuring softly in his sleep, close enough for his warm breath to flutter my eyelashes.

 _What was happening??_ I strained to remember - I was tied to the bed, Janna was spouting some psychobabble, she was stroking me... and now this. Maybe _that_ had been the dream?

I knew I should be more worried about it, but the anxiety kept slipping off of me, and I couldn't seem to make myself care.

A grin spread over my face as I felt myself leaning in toward Marco - _why had I been so ashamed before?? I couldn't imagine_ \- and I finally kissed those beautiful, soft lips. Mmmm.

He murmured charmingly in his sleep, and I couldn't resist the urge to slip a little tongue into his soft, warm mouth. My sleeping beauty.

He opened one eye slowly and I beamed happily at him. I gave his butt a flirtatious squeeze under the covers, and his other eye popped open.

Seeming to focus on me for the first time, Marco muttered sleepily, "Another Star, huh..." Then, his eyes narrowing, he added threateningly, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my timeline??"

"Star??" I repeated dumbly, "Wha-? Marco, wake up, you're dreaming... it's me, Tom!" But my voice was all wrong somehow... higher, and more... girlish.

"Huh?? Tom?? - Ohhh, right.. right right right!!" Marco cried, jolting upright and grinning maniacally in a very un-Marco-like way. 

"Let's take a look at you, _Tom_ ," he cried, whipping off the covers dramatically.

Following his stare confusedly, I was met with... Star's naked body, and nearly fell over at the bloodcurdling scream that followed. It took me a moment to realize that the scream was coming from me... and that the damp feeling between my legs suddenly had an explanation.

"What have you done to me!!" I cried out, horrified. "And where is Star??"

"I'M Star!" Marco replied, grinning delightedly. "We switched bodies - you're Star, I'm Marco, and Marco is you!"

I clamped my hands shut reflexively to keep from setting the bed on fire, and was disconcerted to notice my palms were dry. _Right, I'm in Star's body..._ The realization was somewhere between horrifying, shameful, and titillating. I reached one hand up to... my... breasts, and shuddered at the sensitive reaction as I tweaked a nipple. Yes, they were definitely a part of me.

"Easy there," Marco/Star said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"But... why would you do this?" I asked. I expected to feel furious, and was startled again by the absence of anything even resembling anger... at most I felt baffled, and frankly, a bit aroused.

"Yeah, why DID we?" Marco asked, chewing on the pillow absentmindedly. "It was Janna's idea... something about, teach Tom a lesson, everyone gets what they want..."

He rubbed his forehead, flexing his muscles in an unintentionally sexy gesture, and something clicked - the image of Marco tied up in my body, subject to Janna's every whim, popped into my mind. "I think I understand," I said dryly. 

_Selfish Janna,_ I mused... _"treatment" my ass, this was just an excuse to molest Marco and me at the same time. I had to admit her plan was kind of hot though... and this Marco/Star combination wasn't bad either. Maybe Janna hadn't been so selfish after all..._

"I like this body," Marco observed, suddenly. "I feel - powerful." He karate chopped the mattress with a vigorous "KYAH!" and I blushed as I felt my breasts bouncing.

"I like THAT too," he said, staring at me with a lecherous grin. "Is this what Marco feels when he looks at me?? Sorta weird being turned on my own body..."

Marco grabbed one of my breasts experimentally, and I moaned as his calloused palms brushed my nipples. The hearts were surprisingly reactive... no wonder Star was making that blissed-out expression earlier, I could feel it spreading across my own face involuntarily.

"Yeah, I KNOW you like that," he grinned.

"And what do _you_ like?" I asked, running my hands up Marco's smooth thigh, and batting my eyelashes coquettishly, the way girls always seemed to do.

"Nnngh, that," he moaned breathily, wriggling under my hand. "God, please suck it."

Part of me was shocked by the crude demand, but Star's body seemed to know what to do, and I found I was straddling him without thinking about it, my head lowering to caress his cock with my tongue.

Marco gasped, "Ah, my god, that feels good," and forced my head all the way down, his massive cock choking me as it filled my throat.

"Mmmf, careful!" I cried accusingly, as I disgorged myself with difficulty, rubbing at my raw throat, and the strands of spit that clung to my chin.

Marco grinned wickedly. "I'm suddenly remembering why I agreed to the body swap..." he said, grabbing hold of my wrist. "It's really _my_ body anyway - I can do what I want to it. Plus, I did promise Janna I'd help teach you to behave. Now, come here and wrap those pretty lips around my cock."


	21. Chapter 21

***

"Cmonnnn, let me out, Janna," Marco wheedled, doing his best puppy dog eyes (a funny effect with 3 of them), and wriggling pitifully in his bonds.

"Soon," I repeated, harshly, dying to see what would happen next.

At first, I was disappointed by the spell's effect - Marco was still acting like himself, as though Tom's demonic form was simply a neutral vessel he had been poured into. But as the minutes crept by and I hovered eagerly over the bed, carefully watching his expression, I could practically see the flames warping his personality. 

_Step right up folks - put a Safe Kid in a demon's body, watch the Safe Kid be burned away._

By now, Marco's normal filter was gone, and as I again refused to remove the restraints, he was venting a string of colorful profanities ( _"...mouthy witch! Are you getting off on this, Dr. Freakenstein?? ...I can SEE you getting wet, you're like the Marquis de Slut! ...teach you some RESPECT, you twisted bitch!"_ ). 

I suddenly understood the arsonist I'd seen get arrested last summer, gas can still in hand, transfixed by the beauty of the growing flames. I, too, thrilled at my creation - setting Marco's spirit aflame was intoxicating. Creative epithets aside (I sort of liked "Marquis de Slut"), he wasn't wrong... the whole scene was turning me on.

Tom's lilac muscles bulged as he struggled to wrench free of his restraints. It was a stimulating display, but I was worried he would dislocate his shoulders, so I freed him with a quick wand flick.

"You!" he panted accusingly, eyes narrowed, as he leapt to his feet. "You always fuck with me! Stealing my stuff! Teasing me! Embarrassing me at school! Now THIS! I'm SICK of it!" 

He was advancing closer and closer to me with each exclamation, punching his palm with loud _SMACKs_ for punctuation. Inches away from me, he stopped abruptly, his eyes flashing like rubies, and his whole taut body shaking with rage.

I suddenly wondered if he was actually going to strike me... _the old Marco never would have, but was there anything of that Marco left inside?_

Driven by a perverse desire to drive him over the edge, I taunted, "Is that it?!" and slapped him across the face myself.

His reaction was instantaneous. I could still feel the words on my tongue when I found myself thrown onto the bed with surprising force, the wind nearly knocked out of me. Climbing on top of me and pinning me down with incredible strength, Marco hissed, "You like this too, huh? Well -- we'll see."

Pressed face down into the bed, I shuddered as he dragged his long, forked tongue along my neck in slow licks, then fluttered it inside my ear.

Marco snickered, perhaps mistaking my lust for horror ( _although what's the difference, really_ ).

Trailing a claw along the soft skin of my inner thigh, he flicked a finger, and my legs spread wide apart, with the uncanny sensation of being held open by many inhuman hands. Another flick, and I felt something cold and knobbly pushing deep inside my sore pussy.

"Euchhh, what's that?" I muttered involuntarily.

Marco grinned evilly against my neck. "You've been having such a good time playing with Star's wand... now it's my turn."

I felt my stomach turn slightly queasy, but the anxiety only heightened my arousal. God, the combination of Marco and Tom was so hot... _"Dr. Freakenstein" indeed... I'd created the perfect monster._

"Now, since your cunt is busy, how are you gonna make me feel good?" Marco mused aloud, his cock twitching against my leg suggestively.

"I can think of a couple ways," I murmured wryly, my voice muffled by the bed, "have you seen where I put that razor?"

Marco snorted. "I think I've had enough of your ideas for today. Let's see..."

Roughly pushing me into a yoga child's pose, he pulled my arms behind me, tugging just hard enough to make the hair stand up with the promise of pain. Grabbing his belt off the floor, and cinching it around my wrists, he muttered, "I don't know your little bondage spell, so this will have to do."

Running his hands over the curves of my back, Marco paused briefly on the raw, red gouges Tom had left on my waist and hips earlier. "Tom do this to you?" he asked, lightly probing the worst one, on my side. 

"Mmhm," I mumbled into the sheet, turning my cheek away from a scratchy burned patch.

"He was easy on you," Marco sneered, and I felt the wand sucked deeper inside me as my dripping pussy clenched.

I'd masturbated plenty of times picturing a dominant Marco, stripped of his normal respectful caution, but this was so much hotter than I'd ever imagined.

Unaware of my arousal, or simply indifferent to it, Marco continued to rub his hands over my skin, stopping to grab my butt cheeks. "I know you like ass," he growled - "you've bruised mine often enough. I wonder if I'd like yours?"

Leaning forward into my back, Marco reached around and slid his fingers into my mouth. I was already drooling unconsciously, but made myself fight him, since taking me by force seemed to be revving him up.

As he withdrew his dripping fingers from my mouth, I taunted, "I guess you can't do this stuff to your darling Star."

"No," Marco agreed, and I gasped at the stabbing pain as he forced a clawed finger inside my tight asshole - "but she doesn't push me the way that you do."

Bent forward helplessly, I breathed deeply into the pain as Marco fingered my ass aggressively. It wasn't nearly as bad as it might have been - the combination of booze and intense arousal had relaxed my muscles somewhat - but Marco definitely wasn't trying to make it easy for me.

I rocked from side to side surreptitiously so the pressure of my pussy rubbing against my heels moved the wand inside me and stimulated my clit, and tried to focus on that pleasure, instead.

"You getting off on this?" Marco demanded hoarsely, (what felt like) two or three of his fingers buried inside me.

"You know I love it when you're rough with me," I purred.

"Shameless." Marco observed, scissoring his fingers deep in my ass, his hard shaft pressing into my thigh. "But by the time I'm finished with you, I guarantee you'll be blushing."

"I doubt it," I retorted, half under my breath. _I could believe that from Tom, maybe, but Marco?_ Pushing back against his fingers to prove my point, I added bluntly, "Weren't you a virgin until tonight??"

Marco laughed darkly, and muttered, "Man, you've always got something to say." Withdrawing his fingers from my ass suddenly, he positioned the thick tip of his cock against my puckering hole. Seizing a fistful of my hair as he thrust all the way inside me, he murmured over my scream, "Let's just say, I've spent _lots_ of time imagining this moment."


	22. Chapter 22

***

As I bobbed up and down on Marco's lower horn, spit clinging to my lips and his shaft, I felt a wild, almost hallucinatory excitement, deepened by his moans. Somehow, being forced into Star's slender, female body had unleashed a rainbow torrent of sexual energy I had no desire to control. _Was this why ancient demons had possessed humans? This boundless feeling of freedom?_ And yet I was not quite human, as the fluttering wings on my back reminded me.

I ground my cunt against Marco's legs stickily as I sucked, and tried to concentrate on that pleasure as he forced his giant member uncomfortably deep into my throat. His moans were louder now, and intermingled with muttered expletives. I felt my (two) eyes widen as the realization that he was getting close washed over me - _oh my god, I'm really doing it - pleasuring a disgusting human with my MOUTH!!_

His sudden ejaculate inside my mouth was surprisingly thick and salty, briny even, and I gagged reflexively. Humans really were repulsive. _Hnghhh_.

I swallowed slowly as Marco exhaled, and he was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly -

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!!!!!!" Marco exclaimed, and I blushed at the vivid reminder that it was actually Star inside that body, a fact I had been conveniently forgetting. Somehow, that knowledge made it even filthier, and I wriggled uncontrollably with lust.

"Hey, I recognize that expression!" Marco teased, seeming to wake up to my presence. "Did that turn you on??"

Before I had time to react, Marco's hand was on my dripping pussy, and as he pulled it away, prismatic strands clung to his fingers.

"Ooo, you ARE eager!" He grinned, stretching the corners of his mouth wider than I'd ever seen on Marco's face. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you what you REALLY want."

Janna's words echoed in my head as Marco grabbed me and pushed me easily into the bed. _(Funny, I'd never been with anyone who was stronger than me...)_

"Mmm, yes," Marco said, staring at the curves of my back and ass as he stroked himself hard again - "that definitely turns me on." Pressing the tip of his massive horn against my hungry cunt, he teased, "You want it?"

I wriggled impatiently, my cheeks hot. "You know I do!" I whined.

"Beg for it."

"Please Marco!" I said obediently. "Please, please fuck me!"

"No, beg like you MEAN it," Marco demanded, grabbing a fistful of my long blond hair and yanking sharply.

I winced as tears sprang to my eyes, and the desperation in my voice was genuine as I cried, "PLEASE fuck me! Split me open! I want you to pound me, PLEASE!! Open me up with your horn!"

Marco grunted his assent, and pushed firmly inside my hole.

I gasped automatically, and nearly passed out with shock - the difference between penetrating and being penetrated was overwhelming. I'd been on the giving end countless times, but was utterly unprepared for the sensation of someone actually being _inside_ my body - it was so much more intense, more intimate, more vulnerable, more FRIGHTENING - and much, MUCH more pleasurable. Every nerve in Star's sensitive body seemed to be wired for pleasure, like my whole body was made of horn.

As Marco began to move inside me, my head swam dizzyingly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, god, yes, nnn, more, please, harder, please, Marco, please..." Without realizingly I'd opened my mouth, I'd begun to babble needily, insistently, really begging for it now.

Marco's voice was thick with desire as he muttered, "That's my little slut," and began thrusting in earnest.

His pumping was a bit clumsy at first - _I wasn't the only one getting used to a new way of fucking_ \- but our bodies seemed to know what to do, and soon he was pounding me rhythmically, each thrust drawing louder and louder cries from me.

At a certain point I was startled to realize I was weeping - I guess I was totally overwhelmed by all the sensations, and experiencing such a huge emotional release... I reached up to brush away the tears, hoping Marco hadn't noticed - he seemed fixated on ramming me, so I figured I was safe.

"You like getting pounded, huh Tom?" Marco taunted, and I could practically hear him grinning.

"Yes," I murmured quietly. My complex feelings of shame seemed to have evaporated in the sunny sky of Star's disposition, but hearing my name brought back a cloud of doubt. "Is that okay?" I heard myself asking tentatively.

"HELL YES!" Marco cried emphatically, and pulling out with a _sploosh_ , pushed me around and down onto my back. Gazing down at me intently, he said gently, but in a serious tone, "Tom, YES, it's okay to want to get pounded by dudes sometimes. I want you to look at my face when I'm doing this, okay?"

I nodded, nervous but ready.

Flipping my long, pale legs up onto his shoulders, Marco stared deeply into my eyes as he pushed into my cunt once more.

For the first time, I understood what girls meant by being "sore" after sex - I felt pummeled, almost bruised, but I still ached for more. "Give it to me," I demanded impatiently.

Marco laughed, and agreeably began pumping hard again, causing an electric thrill of pleasure to shoot up my spine with each thrust. 

My wings trembled against my back.

Marco gazed firmly into my eyes as he fucked me, and as I began rubbing my clit, very slowly the last shred of my embarrassment lifted, and I gave into the surging pleasure.

After a few moments, I felt the tidal wave inside me beginning to crest. "I'm going to cum," I moaned, and felt myself get even wetter as I thought about what we were doing.

Seeming to read my mind, Marco thrust faster and harder, saying, "Yeah? You like that, cumming from getting rammed by my giant cock? Playing with your pussy like a little slut?"

"Nnngh, my god, YES!" I finally screamed, as I felt myself explode in a mind-shattering orgasm, and drenched the sheets in rainbow waves of cum.

"Tom, you're such a good little slut," Marco said, beaming. "Now, you got me all hard again, so come here and clean me up."


	23. Chapter 23

***

Janna stopped struggling underneath me as I tightened my chokehold. Sensei never let us use _shime-waza_ at the dojo (I guess it's not part of the "noble art of karate"), but I'd practiced plenty of times, thinking about kicking that punk Jeremy's butt. Never thought I'd use it on a girl, but Janna was stronger than she looked - I could still taste bitter purple blood where her ring had cut my lip.

My weirdly swollen demon cock was buried deep inside her tight, scalding-hot ass, but she had fought every inch, and I felt the tiniest shimmer of guilt intruding on the inferno of anger and arousal blazing inside me. I knew she wanted it, but the way she kept TAUNTING me, provoking me - I'd ended up being pretty rough with her.

"Just cut it out now," I growled, easing my grip on her throat - "I don't want to hurt you."

"Aww, how come?" Janna taunted, turning around to glare at me, her dark eyes flashing. "I was having so much fun." As she rubbed her neck, she added snidely, "Plus, it's hard to bruise me too bad with this collar on. I doubt you even left any marks."

_That's right, the collars... I'd forgotten we were still playing that damn game._

"Isn't it your turn?" I asked gruffly, as I thrust inside her. This time, she didn't try to push me away, so I grabbed her skinny waist to help me pump. _God, she felt incredible..._ I avoided the raw gouges on her sides, deciding maybe I could be nice for a little while, after all.

"Mmmm, yes," Janna half-mused, half-moaned, and I grinned despite myself at the lust in her voice. Clearly, she wasn't hating all this as much as she'd like me to think.

"So?" I said, reaching around to fondle her breasts as I thrust inside her slowly, again and again.

"Nnnn, yea, I'm thinking," Janna murmured. "Nngh... it feels so GOOD having the wand inside me while you fuck me."

I blushed despite myself at her sudden candor, and joked lamely, "I guess you chose TRUTH, huh?"

"Yea, sure," Janna muttered, pressing her ass against me impatiently - "just keep fucking me."

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes. 

I wanted to ask her something really good... she seemed to know everything about me, and I wanted to even the playing field... but it was hard to focus with her milking my cock with her ass. In the end, I said the first thing that came to mind - 

"Would you ever want to do this again? Like - with me? I mean - with me in my body?"

 _Wow._ I shook my head in disgust at myself. _Smooth._

Janna laughed huskily, and I moaned as her flexing muscles clenched even harder on my cock.

"Sure," she murmured, sounding amused. "But, what about Star?"

"Star and I are just friends," I said quickly. _Fuck buddies, maybe, but still._

Grinding hard against me, Janna murmured, "And Jackie?"

_Right... Jackie. That crush felt like so long ago..._

"Jackie and I have never spoken more than like. Two words." I said, and burst out laughing. _How had I wasted so much time on that fantasy?!_ It seemed unbelievable now.

Pulling out and flipping Janna over impulsively, I fixed my gaze on hers. "What about YOU though?" I demanded.

"What _about_ me?" Janna said, yawning, and stretching out luxuriously, her beautiful pert breasts arched upward. "I said I was into it." Sitting up and picking at one black-painted fingernail, she added with a Mona Lisa smile, "I just think when you get back into that _Safe Kid_ space, this is gonna feel like a bad dream."

My hackles rose at that stupid nickname, and I blurted angrily, "Then change me back!"

"You really want me to touch that now?" Janna asked, one eyebrow raised. She gestured between her legs, where Star's wand was sliding out of her pussy in a slick ooze.

I snorted. "You're squeamish all of a sudden, huh?" 

Pulling out the wand (quiet intake of breath from Janna), I wiped it on the sheets, which were by now completely fucked.

"I'm serious!" I insisted, handing the wand out to her. 

She didn't move to accept it, so taking a deep breath, I added in a tumble of words - "This is going to sound really stupid and weird after all - _this_ \- but I think I might, like - actually really like you or something! Not that it's weird I would like you! That's not what I mean. Ugh. It's just - You're just, really hot and really fucked up, and you piss me off SO. FUCKING. MUCH. And I never really thought of this - like, you and me - before, but now that we've done this, I want to see where this goes. And be with you again. And, not as Tom/me, but as me, me. So... change me back."

Janna shrugged stoically, then kissed me full on the lips as she grabbed the wand. "Seeya, Space Cowboy," she said, and flicked the wand.


	24. Chapter 24

***

I leaned forward to lick the strawberry juices off Marco's cock, and somehow found myself planting my tongue on Janna's swollen cunt, instead.

"You again!" I growled, pulling away.

"Welcome back, stud," Janna purred lazily. Stretching her legs wide open she added saucily, "No need to stop."

I snorted, then wiped my lips pointedly on the back of my hand.

 _My own hand..._ Compared to the disorienting nausea of the first swap, returning to my own body felt totally natural - like slipping on a glove. The internal contrast was striking, however - all my senses felt turned way up, and the fog of dreamy giddiness had burned off instantly, like dew in the hot Mewnian sun.

"Yoo-hoo..." Janna said, waving her hand in front of my face irritatingly. "You with me, pal? Your eyes look a little glassy..."

"I'm fine," I snapped impatiently. "And I'm not your 'pal.'"

"Actually," Janna said calmly, smoothing her mussed hair with one hand, "I think I might just be your _best_ pal." Holding up her other hand to forestall interruption, she continued, "Did you have fun with 'Marco' in there? - Don't answer! Just think. And what about Star?" Raising an eyebrow, she demanded, "Are you still going to skulk around outside her windows at night??"

My face must have revealed my total astonishment, because Janna laughed heartily.

"Seriously though," she said, her eyebrows knitting together - "you should thank me. I bet you've come farther in the past few hours than in _months_ of therapy with that clown Brian."

I opened my mouth to object, but was seized by the memory of orgasming with Marco's horn plunged deep inside me. As I felt myself stiffening, I realized with surprise that the idea no longer filled me with hot shame - it was just hot. And as for Star? After literally being inside her, the thought of harnessing all the demon slaves just for a look at her face did seem a little stupid. 

It boiled my blood to admit it, but Janna's sick machinations hadn't actually turned out so badly.

"Thank... you." I said stiffly.

"You want to thank me?" Janna murmured huskily. "Get Marco in here - we have unfinished business."


	25. Chapter 25

***

Walking down the hallway back to my bedroom, the sounds of Star laughing and Tom shouting echoed behind me. _Back to normal._ My stomach fluttered nervously at the thought of seeing Janna again, and I was suddenly acutely aware that I was still stark-ass naked. If I was going to do this...

I detoured quickly into the bathroom, the teal tiles cool on my bare feet. Catching sight of my reflection in the mirror, I startled at how... un-purple I was. _That's going to take some getting used to._ And my hair was still long, damnit. Oh well.

My pajamas were where I'd left them (only last night?!), on the bathmat by the shower, but I shook my head at the thought of facing Janna in my rocketship jammies, and threw them in the hamper. Where were - yes, Tom's red star shirt and ripped sweatpants were still in the shower. They were a soggy heap, pouring water as I picked them up, but somehow, they seemed right, so I wrung them out and put them on. I could already feel the house heating up - it was going to be another hot day - so I figured they'd dry quickly. And the cool cloth felt good against my warm skin.

Star had left a couple hair ties on the counter, so I pulled my hair up into a bun, samurai style. My mouth was dry, and tasted weirdly of strawberries (although that actually made sense, on reflection). 

Grabbing the toothpaste and beginning to brush, I found myself humming, _"just friends... we will be, just friends..."_ Frowning, I stopped humming abruptly and spat into the sink, watching as the frothy blue glob slid slowly down the drain.

Splashing cold water on my face and rinsing my mouth, I flexed in the mirror, and felt a little bit more confident, so I gave a vigorous KYAH! and found myself grinning at my excellent form. _I can do this._ I knew Janna was probably wondering where the hell I was, but the water felt good, so I quickly washed my pits and junk, too - who knows what Star and Tom had done to my beautiful bod, but a little soap couldn't hurt.

I started to leave the bathroom, but doubled back to pop a couple aspirin, leaving the bottle out where the others could find it - I doubted I was the only one who had a little too much to drink last night. Then, taking a deep breath, I plunged ahead into my bedroom.

As I opened my bedroom door, I had to raise my hand to cover my eyes, nearly blinded by the bright daylight flooding the room. 

As I squinted into the light, I couldn't make sense of the golden glow coming from my bed - _had a heap of treasure materialized on my sheets?!_ \- but as my eyes adjusted, I realized it was the sun reflecting powerfully off at Janna's smooth, golden skin. She was still totally naked, and looked astonishingly beautiful, like an Aztec queen.

"Welcome back, _Marco_ ," Janna drawled lazily, her eyes narrowed in the light to cat-like slits. She had pulled my Frankenstein bust off the shelf and was turning it over in her hands, but she set it aside as I came in.

"Umm, hey," I murmured, and then shook my head minutely in annoyance - _this was no time for the awkward "Safe Kid" routine!_ "How uh - how are you doing?" I began, propelling myself towards the bed, but my eyes snagged on Janna's neck - "That collar - how come we still have the collars on??"

Janna laughed quietly, and I felt my cock twitch at the husky sound.

"Okay..." I said, determined not to get sidetracked, and forcing myself to keep walking towards her - "so the game's not over yet." Sitting down next to Janna, I put a hand on her thigh, and watching her face, continued, "What now?"

Grinning dangerously, Janna spread her legs. My cock throbbing, I got into position, and buried my face in her beautiful cunt.


	26. Chapter 26

***

Marco sucking on my clit felt amazing, but his burned sheets stunk and scratched my skin, and I fidgeted irritably. "Come on," I said finally, taking his hand and sitting up, "let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Pausing reluctantly, Marco wiped my dripping juices off his mouth on the back of his hand, and I grinned at the prominent bulge in his sweatpants.

We made out and fumbled at each other as we stumbled down the hallway to Star's room. Once we nearly tripped over two laser puppies wrestling a rope, but Marco barely seemed to notice. I was relieved that he seemed just as into me as when he was part Tom - and I was definitely getting wet. 

I started to push the door open to Star's room, but Marco grabbed my arm.

"Isn't Glossaryck in there?" he whispered, one eyebrow raised above that handsome face.

"I can handle Glossaryck," I snorted, but I kept quiet as I pushed the door open and quickly scanned the room. I was startled to notice the cauldron of Mewni booze was empty, and then I caught sight of Glossaryck, passed out on the floor, sandwiched cozily between two of Star's rugs. He was snoring quietly, fluttering the rug's tassels with his breath, and I pointed him out to Marco with a grin.

"GLOSSARYCK!" I shouted, and snickered to myself as Marco nearly jumped out of his skin.

Glossaryck groaned quietly and pulled the rug up over his head, but he made no move to get up.

"He's down for the count," I observed with amusement, and led Marco to Star's magically-pristine bed.

The clean, cool sheets felt amazing after the singed mess in Marco's room, and I stretched out luxuriously on the ivory bed. _Better than a 5-star hotel._

Marco cast a suspicious glance in Glossaryck's direction, but I tweaked my nipple and rubbed my pussy playfully, and he quickly abandoned his concerns and lay down between my legs.

"Now, where was I?" he murmured, and resumed licking my pussy with passion.

I leaned back deeply into the comfortable pillows, enjoying the princess lifestyle... _Marco was my obedient royal guard, sworn to protect the Princess of Darkness and do whatever she wanted..._ I relished the feeling of power as I pushed his head firmly against my pussy, which seemed to turn him on even more.

I relaxed into the rhythm of his licking and sucking and felt myself getting close, when I suddenly gasped, a hot blush flooding my cheeks, as Marco stuck his tongue inside my asshole.

"Told you I'd make you blush!" he boasted, grinning broadly.

"Ahh, come on, don't do that!!" I cried, embarrassed - "its dirty!"

"Tastes good to me," Marco said with a shrug, giving my hole another lick, and despite the unfamiliar sense of shame, I couldn't deny it felt good.

"You really like it?" I asked tentatively, staring at him carefully to see if he was serious.

"What do you think?" Marco asked, grabbing my wrist and placing my hand on his cock, which was rock hard, and monstrously large in his sweats.

"Mmmm," I moaned, and lying back on the sheets, let him do what he wanted, as I got closer and closer to orgasm.


	27. Chapter 27

***

Sitting next to Star, back in my own body, both of us still nude, felt weird. Really weird, and awkward. The light spilling in the window felt like a spotlight on my body. My lower horn was still swollen to larger than normal size, and even though Star seemed content to ignore me and fall back asleep, I felt irritated and exposed.

"I'm going to dress," I said gruffly, as Star pulled the covers up over her head.

"Uh huh," she mumbled sleepily, and I got up, growling.

Returning from the bathroom empty-handed after a fruitless search for my sleeping garments, I shook Star awake, perhaps a little rougher than necessary.

"Wha?" Star groaned, opening one eye, and glaring sulkily at me. "Whadyuwant?"

"I need new garments," I said stiffly, hands folded over my crotch, trying to remain dignified despite my mounting discomfort. _Damn those humans, what had they done with my clothing?? I could have sworn I took them off in the shower..._

"WHY are you asking ME?" Star moaned, squinting. "You need BOY clothes. Ask Marco!" Turning over, she began instantly to snore.

"STAR!" I shouted, shaking her shoulder in a sudden fit of exasperation. "Come on, help me! Marco's door is closed - I think he and Janna are still... you know."

"OOOOoooO!" Star cried, suddenly wide awake, her blue eyes flashing brilliantly as she shot upright. "I wanna see!"

"Ugh, why," I spat. _Although truthfully, it did sound sort of... interesting._

"Get over yourself, Tom," Star laughed, "you know you wanna see too!" Throwing the covers off herself, seemingly oblivious to her bare breasts and pussy, she continued, "Now, where's my wand??"

As she bent over the side of the bed to search on the floor, her translucent purple wings fluttered, triggering a sense memory. I tried not to think of that pale, winged seraph's body as "mine."

"I think Janna still has it," I said, clearing my throat, and looking away. Swinging my arm across my body in a corny gesture I'd seen on TV, I added in my best "human cowboy" voice, "Ah gess we'll jus' have to spy on them the ol' fashion way!"

"YES!" Star exclaimed, clapping her hands together, and missing my sarcasm entirely. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she said, "I mean... _yes. Come on Tom!_ "

Grabbing my arm, she began dragging me towards the door, and I allowed myself to be pulled along... after all, I WAS curious.

Outside Marco's door, Star held up one finger to her perfect rosebud lips to hush me, and I shrugged pointedly. _I know how to be quiet, stupid_ , I told her with my eyes. 

Pushing past her, I knelt down on the dusty hardwood floor, and bent to get my upper eye at keyhole-level, but Star unceremoniously knocked me into a sitting position, so she could climb into my lap and peek first instead. I snorted, but let her go for it, and tried unsuccessfully not to notice her smooth, cool asscheeks pressing into my swollen horn. The grit on the floor was all over my ass _(damn dirty peasant home!)_ , and I shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid any extra friction with Star's silky skin.

I didn't have long to worry about it though - within seconds, I jumped as Star hissed, "Lame! They're not in there!"

"Are you sure?" I demanded, pushing her out of the way, "let me see." With my eye pressed up to the tiny keyhole, it was clear that there was no one on the bed, and as I scanned the room, it did seem as if no one was inside.

"Good," I scowled, "then get off."

"I'm _TRYIN_!" Star said with a giant wink, grinning broadly as she jumped up. Seeing my blank stare, she added with an eye roll, "Never mind, human joke."

"Whatever," I said, "just find me some clothes, okay?"

"I'm not your demon slave, _okay_?" Star retorted. "Quit bossing me around! Just go look in the closet!" Grinning wide, she added as she began to walk away, "I'm gonna go see what those two LOVEBIRDS are up to!"

"Fine," I snapped, and headed into Marco's lair to try to find something halfway decent to wear.

***

I was just zipping up a red sweatshirt over a faded Love Sentence concert tee, and contemplating whether the black jeans would look better ripped up a bit, when I heard Star's bloodcurdling scream from the other room.

Before I had time to think, I had flown to her side, flames towering above my palms, ready to torch whoever, or whatever was in there. I expected Ludo, at least (and they said _I_ was obsessed with Star!), but there wasn't a monster or demon in sight (though it was hard to tell, in all the mess).

Star was in combat stance, so I glanced around again warily, but all I could see was those two stupid humans lying naked on the bed. It must have been something _they_ did, then... Janna was smiling inscrutably, but Marco looked like he'd just been caught red-clawed. Definitely guilty.

"I SAW THAT!" Star was yelling, her finger pointed dramatically at Marco. "I saw what you did to her!"

"Just - be cool, Star," Marco was mumbling.

"You know what's NOT COOL?" Star exclaimed, and I noticed she was blushing bright pink, "doing _whatever that was_ , IN MY BED!"

"Whatever that was"? _Some kind of sexual taboo?_ Despite myself, I longed to know what it was... There wasn't too much that was off-limits in Mewni... unless it was some sort of mouth thing? Or even... _God, those humans were nasty freaks!_

"Aw, don't be mad, Star," Janna murmured, grinning slyly, and tracing the outlines of her body slowly with a slender, caramel-colored finger - "We didn't mean to make you feel left out. We want you... both of you... here with us."

The erection I'd been fighting all morning surged to full attention at her orgiastic suggestion, and Janna laughed deliciously at the noticeable bulge in my tight jeans.

"Looks like Tom's in," she crowed, beckoning me coyly with one black-painted nail.

The pull of Janna's dark eyes was magnetic, and I felt myself drawn irresistibly over to the bed, where I lay down between her and Marco on Star's soft white sheets, and allowed Janna to undress me. The feeling of male and female human flesh pressed against my sides was electrifying, and I wondered how Janna had so easily bewitched me. _Truly, she had strange powers, for a human._

"Come on, Star," I found myself coaxing, just as I had so many times before... "it'll be fun." I patted the bed beside me encouragingly, careful not to scorch it, my desire burning ever hotter throughout my body.

"Yes, play with your friends, Star," droned a melodious male voice, out of nowhere.

"GLOSSARYCK?!" Star cried, whirling around in shock, and folding her pale arms over her heart-shaped nipples defensively.

Following her line of sight, I suddenly saw Star's old guardian crawling out from under a rug, looking even more wizened and blue than I remembered. 

He was rubbing his eyes, and he belched vigorously, excused himself, and then added firmly, "Enough fiddle faddle!"

"Glossaryck - you do NOT understand the situation here," Star said, talking very loudly and quickly, her cheeks now darker than a blood moon. "And are you -- still drunk??"

"I understand perfectly, young lady!" Glossaryck intoned, floating a few feet up in the air - "And I resent the suggestion."

Pressing his twelve long blue fingers together sagaciously, he continued, "Your fine young friends here expect you to take part in some sort of ...bizarre human mating ritual. Cultural exchange is an important part of your role as royal ambassador to Earth!" Jabbing a thumb in my direction, Glossaryck observed approvingly, "Look at Prince Tom - now HE understands the value of interdimensional diplomacy!"

"Ahem - ah, yes," I said, clearing my throat, and trying fiendishly to suppress my grin.

Turning back to Star, Glossaryck demanded, "Now, do you remember that barrier spell I taught you? Remember - no glove no love!"

"OH. MY. GOD. Glossaryck. GET OUT!!" Star screamed, palpably mortified.

Glossaryck gave me a big, lusty wink, and then floated out the door, effortlessly dodging as Star chucked her spellbook after him.

"Oh my god." Star repeated, her hands over her eyes.

"Uh, wow," Marco squeaked. "There's a, uh, flask in my desk if you need a... drink..." he finished, one eyebrow raised, as Star swiftly upended a bottle she’d summoned, and began taking long gulps.

Grimacing and shaking her long blond hair, Star drained the bottle, then held up a finger to silence us. "THREE THINGS!" she exclaimed. "First - give me back my wand!" Flicking my finger, I sent the wand sailing over to her, and she seemed to visibly relax with it clenched in her hand. "Second - that was the MOST embarrassing thing that has EVER happened to anyone..." Glaring at each of us in turn, she added threateningly - "we will never speak of it again." 

The three of us nodded, and Star took a deep breath, before plunging ahead: "And - third - I actually want to do this. But not _for Mewni _, or whatever. Ugh. I want to do it for me. Well - for us."__

____

____

We must have looked skeptical, because Janna drawled lazily, "It's true. We set up the game so it wouldn't end until _this_ happened."

Everything was quiet for one startled moment, and then - "You girls did WHAT?!" Marco cried. "No way!! How could you _possibly_ know THIS would happen?? We'd never even-"

"Marco - shut up," I growled quietly, elbowing him in the ribs. "Who cares 'how'?? Let's just do this!"

"Finally, we agree on something," Star said with a grin, and I couldn't believe my good fortune as she closed the distance to the bed, and climbed on top of me.


	28. Chapter 28

***

For the first minute, all I could think about was the incredible feeling of Janna's soft hand slowly jerking me off, and I barely noticed Tom and Star, except as a heavy warmth draped across my legs, where they had piled on top of us. Slowly, however, I opened one eye, and was startled to notice Star licking and biting Janna's brown nipples, as Tom fucked her naked pussy from behind, growling angrily. _"International diplomacy," indeed!_

"That's so hot," I muttered unconsciously, transfixed by Tom's thick purple cock sliding in and out of Star's shimmery cunt, and her pink little tongue eagerly exploring Janna's perky tits.

Star's occasional yelps were punctuated by blasts of magical, hot pink fireworks exploding over her bed. I was worried for a second that the sheets would catch fire, but I shook my head impatiently to dismiss the thought - I had more important things to focus on...

Winking at me, Janna gave my cock a firm squeeze. Then, she abruptly shoved Tom backwards onto the bed.

Star whined unhappily as his massive, sloppy, prick slid out of her.

Looking me straight in the eyes, Janna lifted Tom's dripping, swollen, purple cock to her lips, and began sucking on it hungrily.

Tom's eyes rolled back in his head til only 3 red slits showed, and he made a noise straight out of _The Exorcist._

"Mmm, strawberry," Janna mumbled through a mouthful of demon dick, raising her eyebrows at me provocatively.

"You tease," I muttered, but I couldn't help grinning - _everything that girl did was so fucking hot!!_

"Ugh, give him back, Janna!" Star whined after a minute, wriggling her tiny ass impatiently - "I WANNA GET FUCKED!"

" _Mmpf_ \- you heard the Princess," Janna purred, as Tom continued to face fuck her roughly - "give our little darling what she wants, Marco."

I hesitated for a split second - was this some kind of test? Was Janna going to be pissed if I fucked Star, after the whole _"I really like you"_ thing? - but it seemed like Janna was being sincere, and my cock was aching wildly for satisfaction.

In the end, however, it wasn't up to me - I was still deliberating when Star swiftly clambered on top of me, and began riding me reverse cowgirl style - I guess so she could keep watching Janna and Tom - and playing with her pussy vigorously.

"Ah, my glob Marco, FUCK ME!" Star cried out irritably, and I was happy to oblige. Grasping her slender waist, I lifted her up and slammed her down onto my cock, my eyes fluttering, my whole body surging with pleasure.

I continued pounding Star's tight, wet, hole for several moments, grateful that yesterday had been leg day at the dojo - my arm muscles were really starting to burn.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tom pull out of Janna's mouth, and she whispered something in Star's ear.

"Uh-huh!" Star murmured happily. Swinging her legs, she climbed into regular cowgirl position, and then bent forward towards my chest, and began riding my cock slowly with her skinny ass in the air.

The pleasure was intense, and I closed my eyes -- then opened them again suddenly in shock, as Star's pussy instantly became 10x tighter around my cock.

Looking up, I found my eyes locked on Tom's malevolent gaze, and he flicked his forked tongue at me flirtatiously, as he again drove his hard cock into Star's wet asshole. I could feel his prick rubbing against mine through her slippery cunt.

"Whoa, hold on now!" I cried out, my voice cracking - "I didn't sign up for this ball-slapping stuff! I told you guys -- _I'm straight!!_ "

Tom snorted.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Janna quipped, grabbing my balls. "Just relax, Marco!"

"Yeah," Tom spat sarcastically, "What did you _think_ we were doing here?"

"Yeah, well," I muttered, rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms over my chest. My collar tightened ominously as I threatened to disobey, but I refused to thrust with Tom still inside.

Star whined with impatient desire as she rocked back and forth on my cock, her long blond hair tickling my chest as she moved. "Marcoooo," she whined, "puh-leasseee???? DON'T MAKE ME DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!"

Leaning forward so only I could hear, Janna whispered in my ear, "Seriously though, you don't really have to if you don't want to - obviously - but I was kind of hoping you boys would do me next... Can you do that for me, champ?" Fondling my balls expertly, she added with a playful smile, "I'll make it worth your while..."

"Nnnnghh, okay," I murmured, lured by Janna's tempting promise, and the pleasure spreading through my balls. "But if he slips his tongue into my mouth, I swear to god, I'm gonna bite it!"

Janna grinned wickedly, and winked as she observed, "He might not mind that..."

Slapping Star's ass loudly, she added, "now, give our Princess the pounding she deserves... and after she cums, it's my turn."


	29. Chapter 29

***

Watching Marco and Tom pumping Star’s tiny cunt and ass was overwhelmingly erotic, and I felt myself literally dripping with arousal at her contorted expression and howls of pleasure.

At first, she screamed their names, which blurred after a moment into “Tomco,” and then into piercingly loud, meaningless babble.

My ears were ringing with her superhuman (superMewnian?) vocals, when Tom evidently lost patience with the head-splitting noise, and choked her hard with one clawed hand.

”Whoa, cool it!” Marco exclaimed, batting at Tom’s hand protectively. “You okay, Star?”

Star’s big blue eyes looked glazed, and I noticed she was actually drooling a bit as she shook her head, murmuring, “Um, Marco, it’s - it’s okay. It’s good. You can...”

Tom’s black lips drew back in a snarl of pleasure, and he clamped tighter on her throat as he sneered, “You like it rough too, huh? Is that what I did wrong before? Trying to be too gentle with her royal highness?”

Star moaned deliciously, and with a surge of desperate desire, I realized I could not take just watching any longer - I needed to be touched.

Swinging my leg over Marco’s head, I crouched above his face, then settled my dripping pussy onto his mouth.

”Let me know if I’m smothering you,” I mumbled, and began frotting hard against his mouth, relishing the friction of his muscular tongue against my swollen clit. Marco moaned quietly as I rubbed my wet, hairy pussy over his face, and I grinned as I forced him to pleasure me.

Star was only a few inches away from me, her eyes closed tightly, her hot breath struggling to escape as she panted against Tom’s punishing grip. Getting pounded by two huge cocks, her blond hair in total disarray, her little tits heaving as she fought for breath, she had never looked more attractive to me - something about her raw sexual vulnerability was revving me up, hard.

Leaning forward, I nibbled gently on one of her nipples, and her big, blue eyes and rosebud mouth shot wide open, like a doll whose string had been pulled. Knowing she was trapped in Tom’s arms and powerful to resist, I bit harder, and felt my pussy clench as she screwed up her beautiful face at the sharp pain. _My delicate little darling._

Inserting one slender finger into Star’s open mouth, I lightly stroked her little pink tongue, and thrilled as her eyes rolled back in her head with arousal at my touch. 

I knew she was already panting for breath through Tom’s chokehold, but I couldn’t resist slipping my tongue inside her warm, wet mouth, and covering her pretty lips with my own. As I blocked her breath, she struggled prettily in Tom’s arms, fighting to be let go, but I stuck my tongue even deeper into her mouth, enjoying her panicked movements for another moment, before I finally pulled away.

Star gasped and coughed as I let her go, and Tom caught my eye with an approving glance that seemed to say, _Not bad, for a human._

Star stared at me with an expression that appeared to be begging, and moaned something muffled that I could not make out. I didn’t know whether she was begging me to stop or to continue, but in that moment, I did not care. Marco was licking and sucking vigorously on my clit, and I felt myself drawing close to orgasm, so I wrapped my arms around her tightly, pressing our breasts together, and forced my tongue deep into her mouth, burning all over with passion as I deliberately smothered her with kisses.

Abandoning myself to the rush of pleasure, I ground my cunt aggressively against Marco’s mouth, and thrust my tongue in and out of Star’s quivering mouth, never long enough to allow her a breath. After a moment of this, she began to tremble wildly in my arms, and I glowed with sadistic pleasure as she began to gaze fearfully at me, and then to thrash desperately against my arms.

Sparkling tears that glittered like diamonds began rolling down her cheeks, and the beauty of this sight finally sent me over the edge.

”I love you, Star,” I breathed inaudibly into her open mouth, and pinched her nipples mercilessly as I shook against her with wave after wave of powerful orgasm.

Sliding my tongue out of her mouth finally, Star drew a shuddery breath, and it took me a moment to realize that not all of her thrashing had been for air - the pool of prismatic cum spreading across Marco’s torso made it clear she had been cumming at the same time. _Such a good girl._

I pried Tom’s fingers away from her (red and raw-looking) throat, and Star coughed again.

For a moment, I felt embarrassed, wondering if I had just permanently fucked up our friendship by forcing myself on her like that, but she raised one pale arm shakily to stroke my nipples, then murmured hoarsely, “Mmm Janna... so good... thank you.” Seeming weak as a kitten, she leaned forward against my chest, and I stroked her blonde hair gently, thrilled as she gave my nipples a little lick.

Blissed out as I was, it took me a moment to notice that Marco was writhing around underneath me. Suddenly remembering I was still sitting on his face, I shot up, giving him a guilty grin as he spluttered, “Oh my god, THANK YOU! Janna, I almost _died_ there!”

Tom laughed.

My legs trembling, I climbed off Marco with difficulty, pulling Star down onto the bed next to me - she moaned as the boys’ cocks slid out of her, and I felt myself get even wetter, if possible.

”Where do you think you’re going?” Tom snapped angrily, pumping his swollen dick with one hand. “We’re not done here!”

”Yea!” Marco joined in plaintively, “You girls had your fun, but what about me and Tom??”

”What about you??” I yawned lazily, rubbing and fingering Star’s soaking wet cunt, enjoying the way she squirmed as I tormented her sensitive skin.

”Janna, don’t be like that,” Marco pouted, pulling himself into a sitting position. Leaning closer to me, he whispered in my ear, “I thought you wanted - you know - for me and Tom to do that to you too?”

The eager desire was palpable in his voice, and I felt a familiar urge - to tease him, and make him work - and suffer - for what he wanted.

”Oh I do,” I said loudly, looking at him and Tom in turn, and taking their sloppy pricks in each hand - “I REALLY want to get fucked by you two.” Pumping their dicks, and giving each a single lick that drew moans, I continued, “And I KNOW you two want to cum. But there’s something I want even more than that - something I NEED - it it has to happen before I let you boys fuck every hole in my body.”

At these words, both of their dicks grew harder in my hands, but Marco looked nervous.

”What - uh, what’s that?” he asked, licking his lips, which seemed to suddenly have gone dry.

”Does it really matter?” I asked, giving his cock a firm squeeze, and locking eyes with him. “Wouldn’t you do _anything_ to cum inside me? Today, and anytime you want?”

A thin whine escaped Marco’s lips, and I watched his brow furrow and unfurrow a couple times as he fought with himself, but eventually he managed to blurt out, “Mm, yes!”

”And what about you, Tom?” I asked, with a half-smile.

”Ugh, yes, whatever!” he growled exasperatedly, pumping hard into my hand. Flicking his forked tongue in disgust, he added, “Why do you humans make everything so complicated?!”

”Wonderful,” I said, and gave each of their dicks another little suck for good measure, enjoying again that sweet strawberry taste.

Leaning in close again, Marco hissed in my ear, “I know I SHOULDN’T trust you, after everything, but I was serious about wanting to be with you, Janna! And I kind of think you like me too! So I’m going to take a leap of faith here. Just - nothing too painful, okay? Please??”

Pleased by his affection, I kissed him full on the mouth. “I do like you, Marco,” I said sincerely - “and we’ll try to make it as painless as possible for you.” A devilish grin spread over my face, and I added, “Who knows - you might even like it.”


	30. Chapter 30

***

Janna had prevented me from cumming inside Star, and the rage singing in my ears was making it hard to hear what she was saying. I fought to suppress the urge to strike her across her pretty face, and tried to focus instead on her soft hand stroking my lower horn. At this point, I was quite painfully swollen, and even a clawjob would be better than nothing.

My attention was piqued by the phrase “Princess Marco,” however, and with great effort, I tuned in to hear her saying:

”Here’s what’s going to happen - Marco, Star is going to help you transform into the beautiful Princess Marco. You can wear your favorite dress, she’ll loan you a bra and panties, heels, do your makeup and hair, the works. Then Tom, you are going to fuck her brains out. Star and I, of course, are going to watch.”

My horn engorged visibly at that delicious suggestion, and Marco heaved an exaggerated sigh. I glared at him, but Janna continued as though she had not heard the interruption - 

“After you finish, Tom, you can both do whatever you want to me.” Winking, she added, “If you have any energy left.”

”And Marco, you’re okay with this?” Star asked, sounding tentative, her hand resting lightly on his arm.

Before he could reply, Janna gave both our horns another squeeze, repeating slowly, “ _whatever you want_ ,” and Marco squeaked out, “Yep! Yep, I’m in!”

”Good,” Janna said firmly, with a self-satisfied smile. “Tom and I will wait outside while you get ready.”

”YAY, dress-up!” Star squealed, her concerns evidently forgotten, as she dragged Marco into her closet, and I allowed Janna to push me out of the room.

Out in the hallway, Janna rubbed my shoulders, and I stiffened automatically.

”What do you want?” I growled.

”Calm down, stud,” Janna said, with that sinister smile. “I’m just trying to help you relax! It’s very important that you be in the right state of mind for the final stage of your treatment.”

”Ugh, not that nonsense again,” I groaned, trying to shrug off her touch, but Janna hung on tightly, surprising me again with her unusual strength.

”Yes, this nonsense again,” she insisted, locking her dark gaze on mine. “I wouldn’t let you fuck my boyfriend, if I didn’t firmly believe it would have therapeutic value for you.”

”Your boyfriend?” I sneered, with a derisive snort, staring hatefully into her pitch black eyes.

”Uh-huh,” Janna said, flashing her teeth dangerously. “After today. So enjoy yourself, hot stuff - it may be your only chance.”

From the other room, Star’s excited exclamation came echoing, “SHE’S READDDYYY!!!”

Standing on her tip toes, Janna bit my lower lip with a ferocity that made me shudder, then slapped my ass, saying, “Go get em, tiger!”

She pulled open Star’s bedroom door with the dramatic flair of a monster tamer, then gestured expansively for me to proceed her into the room.

Despite myself, I felt nervous, and I shook my head irritably to clear my mind, as I stepped inside.

”TA-DA!!!” Star exclaimed excitedly, sweeping a glittering rainbow arch across the room with her wand.

Even months of insatiable, perverted, masturbatory fantasy had not prepared me for the the real Princess Marco, in the flesh. I had often pictured him debased in slut’s garb, but the dress he had chosen - a pale pink, gossamer thin, fluttery thing, with layer upon layer of petticoats - was so much more erotic, in its divine innocence. His long, dark hair was flowing over his narrow, brown, shoulders, and the lipstick he wore matched his dress. The final touch was the magic collar clasped around his throat, which Star had turned a deep pink.

”It’s my junior prom dress,” Star gushed conspiratorially.

I growled approvingly, and Marco blushed, his eyes cast down modestly.

”You look... incredible.” I murmured, suddenly embarrassed not to have cleaned myself up, as well.

Seeming to read my mind, Star observed, “Oh, that won’t do,” then whirled around and pointed her wand at me, yelling “SQUEAKY CLEAN BATH BEAM!!”

A claw-foot bathtub filled with soapy water and rubber ducks splashed into existence on her carpet, and I felt grateful not to have been crushed under its heavy porcelain weight, as it landed only inches from me, sloshing suds onto my bare feet.

”Ugh, no!” Star groaned. Spinning again, she called, “Squeaky clean bath _BEAM_!” and the contents of the tub were sucked into a surging tentacle of water, which wriggled ominously in my direction, a few stray drops sprinkling as it swayed.

”I don’t really think that’s nece-“ I began cautiously, before I was cut off by the blast of water surging around my naked body and face.

” _HGOLD YGOUR BRGEATHG!_ ” Star was shouting through cupped hands, her voice muffled by the thick wall of water that surrounded me, her image distorted and multiplied by the churning waves.

The water swirling powerfully around me was comfortably warm, and I enjoyed the massage of my horn and buttocks, but I felt a surge of panic at being unable to breathe, and the rubber ducks kept knocking into my face. The feeling was something like being trapped under water in a hot tub filled with pool toys.

The sensation only lasted a minute, however, and the water uncurled from around me, like a cobra uncoiling, and slid back into the tub, where it blended back into an amorphous, soapy mass.

Star flicked her wand, and the tub winked out of existence, leaving only a damp mark on the carpet to show it had ever been there.

”If you want to choke me, I can think of more pleasurable ways to do it,” I sneered, brushing soaking hair off my forehead, and catching my breath, as rivulets of water ran down my naked legs onto the floor.

Janna snorted, but Star ignored me, already calling out, “DAPPER DEMON DREAM DATE!”

A flash of purple light and a tugging sensation were all I had time to process, before I found myself garbed in a natty black tux with long tails, a tie the color of fresh blood tied over my collar. On my feet were an expensive-looking pair of pointy leather boots, shined so I could see my reflection in them. My claws, too, looked like they’d been buffed and sharpened. I wrinkled my nose - the spell also seemed to have spritzed me with cologne - a blend of eucalyptus, coffee, and tobacco.

I rolled my eyes, but inwardly, felt a surge of pride - somehow, Star had exactly captured the gallant image I had of myself, in fantasies where I seduced Princess Marco at the Blood Moon Ball.

”Not bad!” Star said, sounding surprised.

Even Janna looked impressed. 

And was it my imagination, or did Princess Marco’s lips part slightly at my transformation?

”And for the final touch -“ Star exclaimed, brandishing her wand at the ceiling - “a little mood music?!”

An unearthly crooning settled over us - a song I recognized from the last Blood Moon Ball. _At least she’s consistent,_ I sneered to myself.

Clearing my throat, I growled harshly, “Beautiful. Now will you two hags get out of here?”

”Of course,” Janna replied smoothly, with an inscrutable smile, as she led Star out of the room. “We’ll be keeping an (all-seeing) eye on you, so just holler if you need us.”

Marco gulped audibly as the door clicked shut, and I grinned as I took a step towards him.


	31. Chapter 31

***

Star swept her giant curtains closed on her way out, and we were swallowed by darkness. My eyes struggled to adjust, but after a moment, Tom threw a fireball aloft, and it hung there, burning a few feet above us, casting weird, flickering shadows across our faces. 

He was advancing toward me with a menacing gleam in his eyes, and even though I knew I could defend myself if it came to that, I still felt a primal terror, bordering on panic, as he closed the distance between us with unnatural swiftness.

When he stretched out his hands to grab my shoulders, I sidestepped him instinctively, and dropped into _hachiji dachi_ , my hands balled into fists.

His black lips curled back in a snarl of amusement. Grasping me firmly by the waist, his claws pressed warningly against the thin fabric of my dress, Tom admonished me dryly, “Now Princess - don’t be coy.” He leaned in to embrace me, his forked tongue flicking the air, but I pulled away from him again with difficulty.

My heart was racing, and I felt dizzy from exhaustion, fear, and the pungent smell of his cologne.

”Can we, uh, have a drink first??” I squeaked desperately, my voice cracking, as his hands roamed over my bare back.

I intended to go through with this whole thing - if only to prove to Janna that I could hang with her - but my muscles were clenched painfully tight, and I didn’t think I could face him sober.

”Of course,” Tom purred magnanimously, winking one of his three eyes uncannily - “anything for you.”

He snapped his fingers, and 2 cups of Mewni booze floated over to the bed, where they hovered just over the coverlet.

”After you,” he murmured, waving me toward them.

Warily, I walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, supremely conscious of the unfamiliar tightness of Star’s silky pink panties on my junk.

Tom sat down next to me, our legs touching, and grasped my left thigh firmly with one hand as he clinked his glass against mine with the other. “Salud,” he said, tossing back the drink with a practiced gesture.

”Salud,” I agreed, sucking down my cup.

He began to slip his hand under my skirt, stroking my nylons, and I blurted out, “Wait! I think I need something stronger.”

Tom laughed huskily.

Star was clearly still watching us, because the words were hardly off my tongue when a glass bottle (shaped suggestively like a string of anal beads) appeared floating in the air between us. The dusty bottle was filled with a liquid the color and consistency of venous blood, and I grimaced as Tom peeled off the golden seal, and took several long swallows.

”Lie back,” he demanded, taking the cup from my hand and tossing it away.

Slowly, I complied, feeling my long hair fanning out over the bed.

Grunting his approval, Tom muttered “That’s a good girl,” then climbed on top of me, straddling me and pinning me to the bed.

I made a small noise of protest, which was swiftly drowned out by the dark fluid Tom was now pouring down my throat.

”What was that?” I whined accusatively, coughing and spluttering. Thick strands clung to my throat, and I swallowed compulsively, trying to breathe.

”Wraith’s Blood,” Tom replied, flicking his tongue out to lick a dark trickle from the corner of my mouth, his bulge pressed against my leg. 

”Whatever,” I muttered, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, “Don’t tell me.” 

Tom shrugged nonchalantly, and I paled. “Blood?!” I repeated. “WHY?!”

The drink had been room temperature, but a spreading heat began to fill my stomach, growing hotter by the second.

”Is it uh - it is supposed to burn??” I exclaimed, my nerves twanging, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

”It’ll pass,” Tom murmured, stroking my hair, and I found it was true - the fire in my stomach had faded to a comfortable warmth.

I lay back with my eyes closed for a couple of minutes, enjoying the buzz I felt coming on. I felt amazing... until I realized with a jolt that Tom was sucking on my neck, and I had been nuzzling back against him, my cock straining against the taut silk of my panties.

”Whoa now!” I cried, my eyes narrowing, as I pushed him away abruptly - “Did you put something in my drink?!”

“Do I _look_ like I have to drug my dates?” Tom sneered. Grabbing my cock through my skirt, he spat, “I’m the fucking Prince of the Underworld.”

”Yeah, you’re a big fucking deal on Earth too,” I retorted sarcastically, but this time, I didn’t pull away, as he began stroking the hard outline of my cock.


	32. Chapter 32

***

The first few moments alone with Marco, as a wailing guitar swelled around us, felt like the opening stand-off scene in _Hand to Hand to Hand_ \- circling each other with fists balled, testing one another to see who would strike first. Even in the dark, I could see the glistening droplets of sweat on the fine hairs on his arms, and smell the fear coming off of him in waves. My lower horn was rock hard at the anxiety shining in his beautiful brown eyes, accentuated by sensually long eyelashes. His scent filled my nostrils, and I was consumed by a wild, animal hunger for him - the hunger of the hunt. 

After a moment, I remembered Marco couldn’t see in the dark as well as I - _poor, weak, humans_ \- and I threw a fireball to illuminate our exploits. I was painfully, blisteringly aroused by the delicious sight of my quintessentially boyish, flat-chested rival, all dressed up for me in Star’s pink junior prom dress. But if Marco was embarrassed by the girly get-up, he wasn’t showing it, and the defiant set of his pouty, pink lower lip was driving me wild.

The Wraith’s Blood was pounding in my veins when I finally got him down on Star’s bed, pinned under my weight, and it took all of my control to go slow.

”Wa-wait a second,” Marco stammered adorably, his nervous protests pouring petroleum on the flames of my desire.

”Stroke my horns,” I hissed into his ear, giving his giant member a hard squeeze through the gauzy fabric of his gown.

Marco moaned and wriggled under my touch, and I bit his straining neck hard, warningly. 

“Now,” I demanded.

His arms shot up, and I felt my mouth fall open loosely as he began to jerk off my horns with both calloused hands. 

A pleasure like a thousand flaming needles exploded across my senses. I impulsively slashed at his bodice with one outstretched claw, shredding the flimsy pink material down the waist, and revealing a see-thru pink micro bra straight out of my favorite hentai, his well-defined abs, and a tantalizingly lacy hint of Star’s panties.

”Hey!” Marco cried out angrily, his cheeks darkening above his beauty mark - “What the hell, Tom?? I really liked this dress!!”

”Don’t be angry, my pet,” I purred reassuringly, rubbing his little brown nipples through his bra with one hand as I slid my hand under his skirt to fondle his horn with the other - “Be a good girl, and I’ll buy you a hundred dresses prettier than this one.”

Marco harrumphed poutingly, but I ignored him, and pushed his skirts and petticoat up above his head, revealing his muscular legs and thick horn, gorgeously silhouetted in his nylons.

I ran my hands over his legs, enjoying the staticky smoothness, then deftly slit open the thin nylons with my claw, and pulled them down to reveal his bulging horn inside Star’s pink silk panties.

Licking my lips, I bent down to press my mouth to the silky fabric. Cupping his balls in my left hand, I mouthed and licked his horn through the thin, damp, silk, enjoying the stifled moaning and panting I heard him making through the layers of fluffy skirt.

While masturbating, I had often imagined teasing Marco for hours, but with his musky scent already driving me wild, I decided not to wait.

”Take off your garments,” I rasped huskily, my voice thick with lust. Standing up, I took a few steps back for a better view of the bed, and began stroking myself slowly through the fabric of my slacks.

Sitting up awkwardly, Marco blushed the color of Wraith’s Blood, but he obeyed without hesitation, struggling out of the destroyed dress and stockings, which he dumped unceremoniously on Star’s floor.

”You’re so beautiful,” I moaned, my horn swelling visibly at the sight of my lithe Princess, stretched out in his skimpy underwear, his sensual mouth slightly open.

Unzipping my slacks, I pulled out my aching, engorged horn, and began pulling myself off as I murmured, “Did that feel good, when I was playing with your horn?”

”Uh-huh...” Marco whispered.

”What’s that?” I demanded, tugging harder on my dripping horn. “I couldn’t hear you.”

”YES, Tom!” Marco spat, turning away in embarrassment. “You know it felt good,” he muttered defensively, crossing his arms.

”Yeah, I do know,” I replied, grinning - “I just like to hear you say it.” Walking back over to the bed, and stopping with my horn just in front of his face, I added sardonically, “You want me to do more of your nasty human ‘mouth stuff’?”

”Yes...” Marco murmured quietly, looking up at me with lust written all over his painted face.

”Then you know what to do,” I said, and I inhaled sharply as Marco leaned in towards me, and took my swollen horn into his soft, warm mouth.


	33. Chapter 33

***

”OH MY GLOB, did he just rip my junior prom dress?!” Star shrieked, pieces of popcorn spilling out of her open mouth, as she stared in horror at the All-Seeing Eye floating above Marco’s bed - “I’ll kill him!!” 

Fumbling around in the mess of blankets and pillows, Star snapped, “Where’s my wand?!”

”Cool off,” I said, grinning, and biting the head off a gummy worm. “I’m sure Marco would be glad to let you have one those 100 new ones.”

Star rolled her big blue eyes. “WHAT-EVER Janna Banana,” she replied, then yawned loudly. “Anyway, I’m done - you gonna keep watching?”

”Duh!” I retorted. “Like I’d miss this!!” _Sleep through my OTP finally hooking up?! Yeah right!_

”Okay,” Star said sleepily, with another big yawn, turning away and facing the wall. “Wake me and Glossaryck when there are pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story is still being written! Check back for updates. Thanks for stopping by!***


End file.
